


Memories of WangXian

by deems3



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M, Romance, WangXian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deems3/pseuds/deems3
Summary: Lan Wangji and Wei WuXian have finally gotten together. The stories about the Yiling Patriarch has died down. Everything seems to be going smoothly for the first time in years. Anyone who sees Lan Wangji and Wei WuXian could feel the happiness and love radiating off of them. Everything is perfect.Till the couple is attacked and robbed of their memories. WangXian was never created. It's like their love never existed. Unfortunately the fate of the world relies on what they were made to forget.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

***

"Lan Zhan."

"Lan Zhan."

"Lan Zhan."

"Er gege"

Slowly, Lan Zhan opened his eyes to the endless pestering coming from besides him. He glanced over and could see his everything, Wei WuXian, laying down next to him. His eyes, mischievous and playful, as they danced across Lan Zhan's naked body.

"So you only wake up when I call you Er gege. Good to know." Wei Ying smirked and placed a hand on Lan Zhan's chest.

"Lan Zhan. It's a new day. Shouldn't we keep our promise?"

"Shameless." Lan Zhan whispered even as his ears and neck colored a bright red.

"We've established that already, haven't we? I'm shameless. And you indulge me." Wei Ying grinned and rolled on top of Lan Zhan so that he was straddling the man.

He rested both of his hands on Lan Zhan's chest and looked down at the love of his life. He slowly leaned down and brushed a kiss over the soft pale lips in front of him. Wei Ying backed away but only an inch. Wei Ying started into those cold eyes which held so much fiery passion behind them and smiled.

"Lan Zhan."

"Mmn."

"Can we stay like this all day?"

"Mmn."

"Won't you get tired of me laying on top of you?"

"No."

"What if you have to use the bathroom?"

"I'll hold it."

"What if you get hungry?"

"I'll fast."

Wei Ying laughed. Lan Zhan's face softened as he watched the beautiful man grin widely.

"Ohh Lan Zhan. You sweet boy. You really are perfect. I want to tie you up and do wicked things to you all day."

"Okay."

Even as he said it, Lan Zhan's neck flowed bright red again. His ears following suit. Although his face didn't portray it, Wei Ying could feel his hearting racing at the thought.

"Ooo Lan Zhan you naughty boy." Wei Ying grinned wider.

He closed the gap between the two of their lips and kissed Lan Zhan feverishly. Lan Zhan followed suit, nipping harshly at the plump lips pressed against his. He could truly do this for the rest of his life and never get tired of it.

His hands came up to rest on Wei Ying's hips. Both were immediately interceded by Wei Ying's. His hands were held above his head. And before he could protest, his own ribbon had been tied around his wrist, binding his hands together.

Wei Ying winked down at him.

"Remember I said I wanted to tie you up and do naught things."

Lan Zhan's throat went dry and he involuntarily swallowed. His eyes burned and he could feel his heart race. He remembered.

"Yes."

Wei Ying's maintained eye contact as he took of his own red ribbon and tied it around around Lan Zhan's eyes. He then leaned down, lips slightly brushing against Lan Zhan's ear and whispered.

"Lan Zhan, let's play game."

Lan Zhan sucked in a breath.

"I'll kiss, lick or anything to body part and you can tell me how much you like it. Does that sound fun to you?"

"Mmn."

"There's one rule to this game though Lan Zhan."

"Mmn."

"You have to reply when I ask if you like it. No one word replies."

"Mmn."

"For example, if I kiss you here." Wei Ying pressed a kiss against Lan Zhan's lips. *And I'll ask, Lan Zhan, did you like it? You reply.

"I like it." Lan Zhan said almost breathlessly.

"And when I do this.." Wei Ying's snaked down Lan Zhan's torso and grabbed hold of his erection, which had been waiting hard for attention,"I'll say again, Lan Zhan, do you like it?

Lan Zhan's gasped. His body felt like it was on fire.

"I. Like. It." He managed to reply.

"Good boy."

Wei Ying took his time kissing, licking and caressing Lan Zhan's body. Lan Zhan felt like he was on fire. His whole body was on high alert, not sure where Wei Ying would strike next. Not being able to see the man made the game more erotic as Lan Zhan could only fantasize what his love looked like at the moment.

"Lan Zhan, do you know what my favorite part of you is?" Wei Ying asked as he drew characters across the man's pectoral.

"Mmn."

"Lan Zhan. I'll give you a hint." Wei Ying's finger traced up the man's abdomen.

Lan Zhan felt a soft brush across his collarbone. He involuntarily left a loud moan as Wei Ying's suddenly grabbed his erection again.

"Lan Zhan, you naughty boy. Making such obscene noises. That is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses." Wei Ying chided with a small laugh.

"Shameless.* Lan Zhan gasped.

"Yes. I am." Wei Ying attacked Lan Zhan's lips once more as his hand continued to stroke Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan could barely breathe. He was unable to stop the noises escaping from his mouth. He could feel his skin burning.

"Lan Zhan, be a little louder. I like to hear your little noises. Lan Zhan, that's my favorite part of you. Lan Zhan call me gege." Wei Ying continuously whispered into Lan Zhan's ear as he played Lan Zhan's body like a finely tuned flute.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan moaned softly.

"Lan Zhan, call me gege and I'll give you what you want." Wei Ying nipped at his earlobe.

"..."

"Lan Zhan, you know you want to."

"..."

"Lan Zhan." Wei Ying whispered seductively.

".....ha…. Wei Ying…….ge…...ge.." He cried out as he reached his breaking point.

"Good boy. Here's your reward." Wei Ying bit down on Lan Zhan's neck, leaving a dark slightly elevated mark, as hands moved faster and faster.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan's gasped as his body convulsed underneath Wei Ying's command.

Wei Ying pressed a soft kiss against the man's collarbone. Lan Zhan's could feel the satisfied smile on his lips.

"Lan Zhan. Did you like it?" Wei Ying into the man's chest.

"I liked it." Lan Zhan replied after catching his breath.

"WEI WUXIAN!" A bellowing voice pulled them out of their bliss.

Wei WuXian lifted his head lazily and looked towards the door. There was only a handful of people that dared call him so ferociously. One was Lan Zhan. The other Lan QiRen but he wouldn't make such in Cloud Recess. And that left one person.

"Wei WuXian come out here right now!" The angry voice of Jiang Cheng called out again.

Lan Zhan sighed heavily.

"What did you do?"

"Me! Lan Zhan, you hurt me. I didn't do anything to him."

"Untie me."

"Nope. I'll go and get rid of him. We can continue playing when I come back."

Wei Ying got up and threw on Lan Zhan's robe.

"Untie me."

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Wei Ying kissed his forehead and draped the blanket over his body.

"Wei WuXian!"

Ignoring the call, Wei Ying went over to the entrance and dramatically opened the door. Before him dressed in the intricate purple and black robes of the YunmengJiang clan was Sect Leader Jiang Cheng.

And next to him dressed in the gold and white robes of the LanlingJin clan was his precious nephew JinLing.

"Jiang Cheng. JinLing. What brings you here so early in the morning?" Wei WuXian asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Why are you teaching my nephew dirty tricks?! He almost paralyzed one of the disciples."

"Uncle, that is not what happened!"

Jiang Cheng turned and in a harsh voice said, "You can be quiet!"

Turning back to a relaxed Wei Ying, he waited for a response.

"I didn't teach him any dirty tricks. I just showed him how to make people be quiet. If I recall correctly, you were the one that showed me how to do it." Wei Ying answered with a smile.

Jiang Cheng's eyes flared and Zidian glowed for a second before stopping.

"Don't teach him anything. He's a sect leader now, he can't be going around paralyzing his own disciples." Jiang Cheng scolded as he looked between the two.

"Fine. I'm sure that's not all you came here for. What can I do for my favorite brother?"

"I'm not the one with a favor to ask." Jiang Cheng said coldly and pushed JinLing forward.

"Ah, Sect leader Jin, how may I be if assistance?" He asked, amused at JinLing's hesitant look.

"Is HanGuang-Jun around?"

"My beloved Lan Zhan is tied up at the moment. I can relay your message." Wei WuXian smiled devilishly.

Able to hear them from where he was, Lan Zhan called out, "Wei WuXian!"

With a laugh, he turned and went back inside. With the door left partially open anyone could tell the situation inside. Immediately, JinLing turned away as he turned red.

Wei WuXian untied the ribbon which bound Lan Wangji's wrist. Then took off the one covering his eyes. The first thing Lan Wangji saw as he regained his sight was Wei WuXian dressed in his white robes.

"..."

"Don't I look beautiful Lan Zhan? This color really suit me right? Here you can wear mine. We have guest that are calling for you." Wei Ying pulled the stoic man up and pressed his dark robes into his hands.

Without a word, Lan Wangji put on Wei WuXian's robes as if it was his. They looked beautiful on him. The contrast of the dark robes against his pale skin made Wei WuXian swoon.

"My beautiful Lan Zhan. How could you get even more beautiful than you are now?! Wow, such a handsome man." Wei Ying scratched underneath the man's chin as cooed at his man.

For the millionth time that morning Lan Zhan's ears turned red as he pushed Wei WuXian's hand away.

"Shameless." He muttered and walked to the open doorway.

Wei WuXian laughed and followed behind him.

"Sect Leader Jiang. Sect Leader Jin." Lan Wangji greeted them politely.

"HanGuang-Jun." They replied, greeting him.

"How may I help you?"

"HanGuang-Jun. There have been reports of a creature whose stealing people's hearts. Literally from their chest. We've been tracking it and the last we've heard of it was a couple of miles from here. I want to request your assistance on this." JinLing informed them.

"Wow, Lan Zhan you hear that? Sounds cool. A heart stealing monster." Wei Ying's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Of course we'll assist you."

" Yeah we will. Oh this is going to be so much fun. Lan Zhan's, hurry up and get dressed. There's a heart stealer waiting for us." Wei Ying bounced around with excitement.

He dragged Lan Zhan back inside to change. This time he closed the door.  
Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, he felt for sorry that Lan Wangji had to put up with the chaotic energy that was Wei WuXian.

"Yah Lan Zhan! Just let me wear it this one time."

"No."

Jiang Cheng once again rolled his eyes. They were just loud enough for him and JinLing to hear.

"Lan Zhan, do you not love me? I thought you did. If you did you would let me water it."

"I love you."

"Wah Lan Zhan! Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Lan Zhan!"

Jiang Cheng couldn't help but laugh as the door flew open revealing a properly dressed Lan Wangji and a sulking Wei WuXian, who was wearing his usual clothing.

"Shall we?"

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I originally planned for it to be but we love a building plot. Please enjoy.

***

"Wow! This is cool. Lan Zhan! Isn't this cool?" Wei WuXian gestured towards the body that laid on the floor before them.

It was a young man. About 20 or so years old, well dressed. He was handsome and judging by the amount of jewelry on his hands, probably one of the young masters in town. But what really called attention to him was the gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Blood coated the robes he wore, still fresh. The hole was about the size of a fist. It was located exactly where the heart should've been. It was clean through and through. One could look through one side and see the person on the other very clearly. 

The low level cultivators that found the body stood to the side watching as the four inspected the body. They were in awe of the Yiling Patriarch as they had only heard stories of him. Light whispers flew threw the group and the crowd that had formed around them.

“He is much shorter in person.”

“His looks aren’t as handsome as people described.”

“Don’t forget that body isn’t his own. It belongs to someone else.”

“Of course. His original self was a sight to behold. All maidens swooned for him.”

“Forget him, HuangGun Jun is plenty more to look at.”

“I heard he and his brother are called the Twin Jades.”

“Makes sense. He looks like a beautifully carved jade.”

“I also heard he’s taking.” Wei WuXian whispered into the crowd as he listened to the endless compliments towards his Lan Zhan.

“Taking? By who?”

“What a lucky girl!”

“How I wish I was her.”

“What makes you think it’s a gi....”

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji’s clear voice cut through the crowd silencing them all. Wei Ying pouted and walked over to where Lan Zhan was still inspecting the body.

“What? I’m just contributing to the conversation.”

“Boring.”

Lan Zhan sat down and brought out his guqin. Without a word he closed his eyes and started playing Inquiry. Wei WuXian fell silent and watched as Lan Wangji's fingers glided across the strings. He involuntarily took a couple steps closer to get a better view of his beloved Lan Zhan. JinLing and Jiang Cheng watched and waited from a distance. After this morning, JinLing couldn't bear to look at Wei WuXian or HanGuang-Jun in the face. Jiang Cheng on the other hand, was just annoyed by Wei WuXian's ceaseless talking.

Lan Zhan stopped playing and his eyes opened. He cocked his slightly as if confused about what he heard.

"HanGuang-Jun, what did he say?" JinLing asked as he walked forward.

"He's Yu WangFang. He was killed by a shadow.”

“Shadow? What is that supposed to mean?”Jiang Cheng stepped closer to the body.

“Maybe you translated it wrong.”

“Eheh. Watch your tongue. HanGuang-Jun is the best translator there is. If that is what he translated then it must be right.” Wei WuXian immediately scolded Jiang Cheng with a slight scowl on his face.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at Wei WuXian’s immediate defence.

“Quick ask him to describe the shadow he refers to.” Wei WuXian told Lan Wangji.

With a small nod, Lan Zhan closed his eyes again and started playing. A couple of minutes passed and he opened his eyes.

“Tall. Dark. Cloudy. Not human.”

“Well that doesn’t tell us anything useful.” Jiang Cheng scoffed.

“Shush, so impatient. Lan Zhan wasn’t done.” Wei WuXian turned back to Lan Zhan who gave him a small nod.

“It took the form of someone he knew before changing.”

“Who?”

Lan Zhan took a second and played a couple of cords. Then replied,

“Young Master Yu WangFang’s betrothed.”

“What’s her name?”

“Chen ChanYing.”

“Well let’s go visit her then. There must be some reason that she appeared to him before his heart was snatched.”

Wei WuXian pulled at Lan Wangji’s arm. Lan Wangji put away his guqin and stood. Allowing himself to be pulled along by the man. JinLing and Jiang Cheng followed behind them. The group of people that had stopped nearby to watch the group scattered as they walked towards the city square.

“Chen ChanYing? Isn’t she that merchant’s daughter?”

“I heard she didn’t want to get married and almost ran away.”

“Isn’t she the one with the harem of male callers.”

“Shameless that one is. Talking to other men when she is betrothed. And to Young Master Yu nonetheless.”

Wei WuXian poked Lan Wangji in the side.

“Lan Zhan, you hear that. People are always so quick to judge. Tsk.”

“Mmn.”

“Let’s find her a clear her name quick.”

“Mmn.”

“Hey stupid, do you even know where you’re going?” Jiang Cheng suddenly asked.

“Nope.” Wei WuXian turned to him and smiled. 

Then he stepped towards one of the huddled groups to the side. It was a group of younger, teenage girls. They immediately stopped talking as he approached them. He politely greeted them.

“Pardon me, do you know where Chen ChanYing lives?”

“Young Master Wei, asking so brazenly for a young woman’s house, it’s not polite is it?” The prettier girl of the group replied.

The girls around her giggled and she crossed her arms across her chest. Clearly she was used to handsome men swooning after her and was pleasantly surprised when the Yiling Patriarch came towards them. But as the unofficial leader of her group she put on a calm face.

“Young madam, I promise it’s for work and not for pleasure. I already have someone for that.” He flashed a charming smile and turned towards Lan Zhan with a wink.

A series of squeals and giggles rippled through the group.

“Shameless.” Lan Zhan whispered under his breath, quiet enough for only Wei Ying and the group to hear.

A slight flush once again creeped up his neck. Just faintly visible.

The leader blushed as she made the connection to what Wei WuXian just said.

“Young Master Wei, how brave to say a thing. I admire you. It’s the second house right outside the city square. A dark brown door is in front with the family name crested on it.”

“Thank you very much. I wish you beautiful ladies a wonderful day.” He bowed politely once again and left the group with a wink.

They all giggled behind their hands and curtsied back.

“Wei Ying, how brave of you to flirt with Lan Zhan watching so closely.” Jiang Cheng laughed almost mockingly, as they followed after him,”I guess even a different body can’t stop your unabashed charm.”

“Flirting?! Who?! Me?! In front of my Lan Zhan? Never. I merely questioned them as friends do.”

“Idiot.” Lan Zhan casually said as he walked over.

“Idiot?! Lan Zhan! How you hurt me. Didn’t you call me a genius just the other day. Wow. So quick to turn on your words.”

“Different day.”

“Wow Lan Zhan. You GusuLan people are supposed to be polite but are actually really mean and rude deep down inside. Now I see you for who you truly are.” He wildly accused.

“Quiet.”

“Now you want me to be quiet when I start speaking the truth. Well you can’t st…. mmhhhh ..mhhhhh...mmmmhhh!!!” Wei WuXian was silenced.

It had been awhile since they spell had been used on him. He instantly remembered how much he hated it. JinLing laughed, then stopped when Wei WuXian flashed him a look. Jiang Cheng laughed loudly and patted Lan Zhan’s shoulder.

“That was the best thing you’ve done all morning.” He laughed and kept walking forward.

Wei WuXian walked in front of Lan Zhan wildly gesturing to his mouth. Lan Zhan ignored him and walked up to the door that was previously mentioned.

“Behave.” Lan Zhan lifted the spell.

Jiang Cheng used the knocker to make three loud knocks against the door. Then stepped back. It wasn’t until a few minutes passed that the door opened revealing a servant in dark brown robes. Immediately, he recognized the people who stood at the door. 

He bowed deeply, “Sect Leader Jiang, Sect Leader Jin, HuangGun Jun, Yiling Patriarch. Please come in. I’ll notify the master of the house right away.” 

He turned back and yelled for someone to open the gates fully. 

“Please follow me.”

Jiang Cheng, JinLing, Lan Wanji, Wei WuXian and some of Jiang Cheng’s men who had been silently following from a distance followed the servant inside. Jiang Cheng notified two of them to follow after and for the rest to wait outside the gates and to track everyone who entered and exited the residence.

The villa was fairly large. It was clear to see that the family was well off. They walked up a stone path lined with exotic plants that they had never seen before. Wei WuXian stealthily pick a dark red flower from the stem. It was stained a blood red, the three petals attached to the middle shaped into hearts. It was beautiful and was a complete contrast to Lan Wangji but very well suited for him. Which is why he definitely wanted to give it to Lan Zhan. As he reached over to tuck it behind Lan Zhan’s ear, a loud booming voice ripped through the silence. Pulling it inside of his sleeve he turned towards the voice.

“What do we have here?!” A large man stood at the doorway leading into the main part of the villa.

He was dressed in very expensive looking silks. He was portly and a greasy look to him. His eyes were small and beady. His nose was all to small for his round face and the smile on his face made you feel dirty. His hands were adorned by many rings and a beautiful jade bracelet Wei WuXian could feel his skin crawl under the gaze of the creepy man.

The group stopped. The servant at the front bowed to the man.

“Master Chen. You have guests.”

“I can very well see that,'' He bowed politely, “Sect Leader Jiang, Sect Leader Jin, HuangGun Jun, Yiling Patriarch. Welcome to my home. What an honor it is to have so many important people in my home. But I must say I'm not ready to be hosting guests so suddenly. May I ask why you are all here?”

Sect Leader Jiang, Sect Leader Jin, HuangGun Jun, and Wei WuXian bowed back.

“Master Chen forgive our intrusion. We are here looking into the death of Young Master Yu. We’ve been told that your daughter and he were betrothed. Thus, we are here to speak to her.” Wei WuXian replied, trying his best to be polite.

Master Chen face changed from friendly to hostile as Young Master Yu was mentioned.

“That ingrate. So he ended up dead somewhere. Well good riddance to him. The world is a better place.”

The group looked at each other confused. Weren’t the two families close? Their children were betrothed after all. Sensing the confusion Master Chen spoke up once more.

“That disgusting, good for nothing was meeting others behind my beautiful daughter’s back. He even met with my daughter’s closest handmaiden. Absolutely disgusting. He broke her heart. He deserves nothing less than death.”

“Well it seems your wish was granted. His heart was ripped out of his chest sometime early this morning.” Jiang Cheng informed him.

A genuine look of surprise appeared on Master Chen’s face. It seems like he wasn’t aware of how the young master died.

“We need to talk to your daughter, if she’s in.” Wei WuXian continued.

“Why? What does she have to do with this?”

“Young Master Yu saw her before he was killed. Or at least someone pretending to be her. She may have some information.”

“She has nothing to say to you. With all due respect, you can't come in here and demand to speak to my daughter just because of your background.”

“Master Chen, we mean no disrespect. We are merely asking to speak with your daughter.”

“No! She isn’t available. Please leave. We need to get ready for our afternoon meal.”

“It’s barely noon. Master Chen, I…”

“Leave, Now! You don’t intimidate me Yiling Patriarch…”

“Father. Please stop.” A soft voice said.

All eyes turned towards the three figures walking towards the group. The girl at the front seemed to have been the one who spoke. She was much smaller than her father. Their looks contrasting so much, you wouldn’t believe they were father and daughter. She was shorter than basically everyone present. Her features were soft and well proportioned on her small face. She turned towards the group and all three of them curtsied to the group.

“Pardon my father. He’s very protective of his only daughter.” Her voice, so soft you could barely hear it.

“Young Madam Chen.” Everyone said in unison and bowed back.

“Young Madam Chen, may we ask you some questions?” Wei WuZian asked.

“Please go ahead.”

“ChanYing!” Master Chan said.

“Father. It’s fine, truly. The least I can do is answer their questions. I doubt they would leave otherwise. Isn’t that right, Yiling Patriarch?” She turned to Wei WuXian with a small smile.

“Quite right Young Madam Chen.”

“Then please ask what you want to know. I’m afraid my father is growing impatient.”

“Then I'll be direct. What do you know about the death of Young Master Yu?” 

“I didn’t do it. Neither did my father.”

“That wasn’t what I asked but thank you for clearing that up. Why would you think that we would be accusing you?”

“I just wanted to make it clear. Everyone has already formed their opinions of what happened. But after everything that has happened, I had already asked my father to leave him alone. And I fear I am not strong enough to kill a man with my bare hands. The most I can do is pray that he is punished by a higher power.”

“A higher power? What kind of higher power would you be referring to?” 

She cocked her head, confused as to why the question was relevant. Wei WuXian smiled and explained,

“I’m just curious I didn’t see any temples on the way in.”

“There is one about 5 kilometers from here. I go there to appease my worries.”

“Well thank you Young Madam Chen.” Wei WuXian bowed to her. “ And again, apologies for intruding on your day Master Chen. We will be taking our leave.”

“Leave? But she hasn’t told us anything important.” JinLing spoke up after staying silent for the whole interaction.

“Sect Leader Jin, we’ve got what we came for. Let us take our leave.” Wei WuXian said.

Not picking up on what Wei WuXian was trying to do. Jiang Cheng harshly poked him in the side. Just as JinLing was about to cry out, he caught the look Jiang Cheng was given him. Begrudgingly, he and everyone else bid the two fair well and left the villa.

Once they had left and got a safe distance from the house, Lan Wangji looked towards Wei WuXIan.

“Speak.”

“Lan Zhan, did we not something similar back when I first appeared.”

“What do you mean? Many things happened when you wear summoned.” Jiang Cheng scoffed.

“I mean the creature that was granting people wishes in return for souls. The same one that tried to eat JinLing. People wished and prayed to it and eventually it gained some power and granted wishes in return for souls. I’m sure if we figure out the circumstances surrounding the other deaths, it’d be similar to this.”

“That is very plausible. But how do you explain the hearts being ripped out of people’s chest. Spirits can’t manifest in such a way.”

“As far as you know they can’t.”

Jiang Cheng glared at Wei WuXian who just smile in return.

“Ah, Lan Zhan, let’s rest for now then check out the temple later in the day. I’m hungry.”

“Okay.”

“Lan Zhan! We’re really close to Yunping City right now. Should we stop by the Inn where you broke the tub? Should we recreate the scene? Hhe. Doesn’t that sound fun? You can stay sober and we can recreate the scene so you’re fully aware of what’s happening. Lan Zhan, we can rewrite history and change the outcome. This time we’ll do more than once. Let’s do it, Lan Zhan!” Wei WuXIan excitedly spouted non stop as the all walked in the direction of Yunping City.

“Shameless.” Lan Zhan and Jiang Cheng said nearly in unison. Except while Jiang Cheng had a look of annoyance, Lan Zhan’s ear were red and his eyes had already fully agreed to Wei WuXian’s idea.

Seeing the unspoken agreement, Wei WuXian smiled and with an evil laugh whispered so that only Lan Zhan could hear him,

“We can finish what we started this morning, before we were interrupted. I had so much more planned.”

Although he didn’t reply, the color creeping up Lan Zhan’s neck told Wei WuXian everything he needed to know.

They were going to have some fun tonight.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love some angst! It’ll only get angstier!  
> Let me know what yall think. :)

***

"Your theory adds up." JinLing begrudgingly admitted as they sat down for dinner.

Earlier, as they were resting, he had sent out some people to question the circumstances surrounding the other deaths. Each person killed had wronged someone and the wronged had reached prayed for retribution.

"But one thing is still unsettling. They each offered prayers to different entities. How could they each get the same outcome each time?" JinLing asked.

"You're right. Perhaps it could be what they're praying for rather than who they're praying to. If each of them prayed for the person to have their hearts ripped out then one could say it is all connected." Wei WuXian mused.

He leaned against Lan Zhan, with one leg up and the other crossed behind it. He had a bottle of wine in the hand resting atop his knee. The other hand was playing with the hem of Lan Zhan's sleeve. His head fell back against Lan Zhan's shoulder, as he thought over the scenario. Lan Zhan, as well, remained unbothered even though he was being used as a support.

"Sit properly. We're eating. You're disturbing HanGaung Jun ." JinLing scolded.

"He's fine. My Lan Zhan is very strong. He can handle this much. Right Lan Zhan?"

"Mmn."

"See?!" Wei WuXian winked.

JinLing huffed and decided to ignore the man.

"Now the only way to test this theory is to go make a prayer."

"You want one of us to have our hearts ripped out?" Jiang Cheng said dryly.

"Well it can't be you or JinLing. You're sect leaders. Lan Zhan is too important to risk this life. So I'll do it." Wei WuXian casually replied as he took a drink.

"No." Lan Zhan slightly bristled against Wei WuXian.

"I'll be fine. And it's not like I'll be alone. You'll be there to kill it before it can get to me."

"No."

"Lan Zhan. I'll be fine. What are you so worried about? It's not like you'll let me die. Plus Jiang Cheng would be mad if anyone other than him killed me first." Wei Ying laughed and bit into one of the dumplings on the table.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan tensed harder.

He had already lost Wei WuXian once before and had barely survived the aftermath. Lan Zhan couldn't possibly go through that again. His heart quickened slightly at the thought. As if sensing what Lan Zhan was thinking of Wei Ying turned to face his beloved Lan Zhan.

Wei WuXian reached into his sleeve and pulled out the flower he picked earlier and tucked it behind Lan Zhan's ear. With a small, he cupped the man's face and turned it towards him. His face softened at the worry in Lan Zhan's eyes.

"Lan Zhan." He called playfully.

"..." Lan Zhan's eyes were downcast.

"Lan Zhan. Look at me." He called playfully once more.

"..."

"If you don't I'll start making weird noises."

"..."

Wei WuXian waited a minute. Then he took a deep breath and started to make a loud moaning noise.

"Stop that!" Jiang Cheng reached over to slap his head but Wei WuXian moved out of the way and kept going. The people in the room next door started to complain, trying to figure out where the obscene noise was coming from.

"Wei WuXian! Stop it!" JinLing felt a surge of embarrassment. 

As he took a deep breath to make another, even louder noise, Lan Zhan's eyes shot up and his hands held onto the hands holding his face. Lan Zhan's hands tightened around his. Wei WuXian smiled softly.

"Lan Zhan. I won't die again. I've already done it once and it just isn't suited to my taste. I much prefer to be alive and with you." He tapped the man's nose.

"You can't die. Not again." 

"The only way I'd die is if you told me to."

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. The two were insufferable. JinLing looked away from the two as he flushed. Why was Wei WuXian so shameless?, he thought. Such a public display of affection. At dinner of all places. But he couldn't help but be happy for his uncle. They were clearly in love. As disgustingly obvious Wei WuXian made it known, he was in awe.

"..."

Wei WuXian smiled again as the grip on his hands loosened. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the man's lips.

Jiang Cheng coughed as he choked on the chicken leg he was eating.

"Yah Wei WuXian! Save that for when you're alone." A slight flush covered his face, both from choking and from embarrassment.

He took a sip of water and averted his gaze.

"Don't be angry because you're lonely Jiang Cheng. I promise to find you a nice woman after this, okay?" Wei WuXian smirked, all the while maintaining eye contact with Lan Zhan.

He quietly reassured Lan Zhan with his as he teased his brother. He pressed another kiss against the pale lips when the worry still lingered in Lan Zhan's eyes.

"Wei WuXian! I don't need your help getting anyone!"

"Clearly you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be worried about what me and my beautiful Lan Zhan do." He teased.

"Shameless." Lan Zhan said softly as a very small smile graced his lips.

Wei WuXian brightened at that and placed another kiss on Lan Zhan's lips.

"Okay back to business.* 

He released Lan Zhan and turned back to the table of food.

"Who's going to make the wish?"

***

Wei WuXian sat on the windowsill of one of the rooms they had taken for the night. They had sent someone to make the prayer about an hour ago and was now waiting for something to happen. Growing bored of waiting, he had gotten Lan Zhan to bring him so liquor. While it was nowhere as strong as he wanted but it was good.

He looked up at the sky. It was a clear night. One could see the stars glittering the night sky.

"Lan Zhan, the stars are out." He said aloud.

Lan Zhan had been standing outside the door for the last hour, ready to rush in. He could clearly hear what Wei WuXian said.

"Mmn."

"I hope there is a shooting star so I can make a wish."

"Mmn."

"Do you know what I'd wish for Lan Zhan? I would wish for you to be safe forever. Is that too much Lan Zhan?"

"No."

"I don't think so either. What would you wish for Lan Zhan?"

"I don't need a wish."

"Why? You could have anything.”

“I have you.”

“But you could everything you ever wanted.”

"I have you."

"Aw Lan Zhan. You're a man after my heart. So sweet. So caring."

"Quiet."

"Ah Lan Zhan. Have I embarrassed you? It bet you're turning red as we speak. Ah Lan Zhan, do you know how much fun it is to tease you?" Wei WuXian laughed.

"Wei WuXian." Wei WuXian turned as Lan Zhan sounded a lot closer than before.

He didn't recall hearing the door open but Lan Zhan stood in front of the closed door. Smiling mischievously, Wei Ying hopped off the windowsill and sauntered over to Lan Zhan. 

"Lan Zhan, you're supposed to be waiting outside."

"..."

"Lan Zhan. Did you miss me that much?" Wei WuXian was walking around the man, his hand brushing against the robes of the still man.

"..."

"Lan Zhan, say something."

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed Wei WuXian by the throat. Completely caught off guard, Wei WuXian wasn't able to dodge.

"Lan Zhan, what are you doing? Let go okay. Lan Zhan." He gasped and clawed the hand.

Lan Zhan's eyes glowed a dark red before turning completely black. His stoic face changed into one of pure malice and disgust.

"You dare call this man yours. After all he's done for you, you hurt him!" Lan Zhan says in very deep voice, unlike his own.

"Hurt……… Lan...Zh.." Wei WuXian eyes widened as he realized that this wasn't actually Lan Zhan.

It had worked. The prayer worked. Maybe a bit too well, he thought as the hand around his throat tightened.

"He waited 13 years for you. 13 years! He kept his love pure and unwavering! You don't deserve his love! You don't deserve a heart!" 

Imitation Lan Zhan raised his free hand. The hand grew into a large grotesque black oozing claw. The nails were at least 5 inches long and pointed. The knuckles disjointed and the fingers bent in several different ways. He reached towards Wei WuXian chest, eyes dark as night.

"If you can't use your heart properly, I'll get rid of it for you." The voice getting deeper than before.

Wei WuXian looked to the door. Why hadn't Lan Zhan come in inside? Where was JinLing and Jiang Cheng? Had he hurt them? At the thought of his people being hurt, Wei WuXian found some kind of energy and with his hand drew out a talisman in the air, threw it towards the door and yelled,

"LAN ZHAN!"

The door smashed open, falling off its hinges completely. But no one stood in the doorway. Lan Zhan wasn't there.

"You no longer have the right to call for him."

The claws punched into his chest. Blood dripped from his mouth as well as his chest. He had started to turn red from the lack of oxygen. He reached down, trying to grab Chenqing. The claws pushed deeper into his chest. Blood started to pour heavily from his chest. 

He couldn't find his flute. Wei WuXian tried to pull out the hand that had sunk into his chest but it had an otherworldly kind of strength. His eyes shot to the door. Internally he screamed.

Where was he? He's supposed to be outside? Lan Zhan?!

At this point, the hand in his chest was wrapping around his heart. He felt a sharp tug. He was going to die. This was it. He promised Lan Zhan he wouldn't die. But now he couldn't keep that promise. His eyes started to droop as his life force weakened.

"Wei Ying!" 

Wei WuXian eyes shot open with the little energy he possessed. Lan Zhan stood in the doorway, bloodied with Bichen held tightly in one hand.

Lan Zhan! He had come for him after all!

"Put him down!" 

Lan Zhan charged in, Bichen glowed brighter than Wei WuXian had ever seen before. The creature released Wei WuXian as Lan Zhan swung at him with full force. Wei WuXian crumpled to the ground. His heart was nearly out of his chest. He couldn't catch a single breath. He laid there, dying as he watched Lan Zhan fight ferociously. 

"Wei WuXian!" Jiang Cheng's angry voice wafted into the room.

Wei WuXian no longer had the energy to look towards the voice. If he was going to die, he wanted Lan Zhan to be the last person he saw.

He didn't know how long he laid there. His sight had began to blur. The angry clashes of swords had slowly faded away. He could feel someone pick him and cradle him. 

Smells like sandalwood.

Time moved fast. At times he would feel a burst of spiritual energy but never enough to make him lucid. He could only hear muffled voices. He was taking too long to die, he thought to himself. Lan Zhan must be slowing down the process.

Icy hands pressed against his chest, pushing back in the barely functioning organ. They stayed there. And suddenly a rush of warmth flowed through him. The spiritual energy seeped into him. 

The amount allowed him to regain his vision back. He saw Lan Zhsn standing over him. Tears mark down his face. A wild look of desperation on his face. Now he could hear people yelling in the background.

"Lan Wangji! Stop right now!"

"Lan Zhan! You'll die if you keep going! Stop!"

" HanGaung Jun! Please let us help! Master Wei wouldn't this."

"He wouldn't want you take his place! Lan Wangji, stop right now!"

"No!"

Wei WuXian blinked as the words entered his brain. Lan Zhan was giving him his spiritual energy. All of it?! 

No, I can't let him do this. He can't die for me.

With the newfound energy, he reached up and grabbed Lan Zhan's hands. The distraught man looked at him.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan whispered, his voice small and broken.

"Lan Zhan. Stop." He tried to push the man's hands away.

"No."

Lan Zhan started to pour his spiritual energy into him. Wei WuXian tried to push him off him but he was too weak. He turned over and spotted Jiang Cheng.

"Stop him. Jiang Cheng, stop him before he dies." He said weakly.

"No!" 

"Jiang Cheng. Do me this favor, okay?"

"No! You can't die!" Lan Zhan remained, unmoving.

"I won't. You haven't told me yet." 

Wei WuXian used the energy he was being given to draw out a small put intricate ruin. With a smile, he placed it onto Lan Zhan. It glowed a bright blue and a light blue strand wrapped around Lam Zhan. The other end wrapped around Jiang Cheng.

Lan Zhan looked down then back at Wei WuXian, distraught. He, then was pulled back into Jiang Cheng's arms. And before he could scramble out of it, a transparent red bubble wrapped around Wei WuXian. With the last of his spiritual energy gone, he could feel the bleeding which had been slowed flow again.

This was it.

This was the end.

At least Lan Zhan was safe.

At least he was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!! Hope you all have a wonderful 2020!

***

_To whoever is hearing this,_  
**_GusuLan Ancestors, please hear me_ **

_My beloved Lan Zhan_  
**_My Wei Ying_ **

_Please help him_  
**_I beg of you, help him_ **

_You can have anything you want_  
**_My life is yours_**

_Just keep him safe_  
**_Just keep him safe_ **

***

Wei WuXian woke with a gasp. He tried to sit up but was immediately in pain. He laid back down. Looking around, he wasn't sure where he was. Judging by the cleanliness, he definitely wasn't back home in Lotus Pier.

Unable to see well, he reached up to rub his eyes and realized he couldn't move it. Someone was holding onto it tightly. Squinting at the figure, he recognized the GusuLan colors. It was A-Yuan. The boy had dried tear marks down his face. He look like he hadn't left Wei WuXian for awhile. Wei WuXian's eyes softened. How long had A-Yuan been sitting at his bedside?

"A-Yuan. Wake up. My arm has gone numb under you." He whispered and lightly tugged his arm.

"Mmhhh." Cane his reply as he slowly opened his eyes.

Lan SiZhu looked up and made eye contact with an awake Wei WuXian. He eyes grew wide as he shot up and tears once again fell freely down his face.

"Master Wei!" He cried out and hugged Wei WuXian, who winced at the movement but held it back.

"I thought you would never wake up. I thought you were dead. Master Wei." Lan SiZhu cried into Wei WuXian's shoulder.

With a small smile, Wei WuXian patted the young boy's back. Seeing how distressed he was, Wei WuXian waited for him to collect himself. After a couple of minutes, Lan SiZhu pulled back, his face slightly puffy from crying. He wiped his face and cleared his throat, now a bit embarrassed at the show of emotions.

"A-Yuan, what happened? How long have I been like this?"

"Don't you remember? You and HunGuang Jun died! Both of you die! It was terrible!" Lan SiZhu exclaimed as another wave tears ran down his face.

"Hun…...Guang……..Jun?......w.. why….was he there?" Wei WuXian coughed out as his heart unexpectedly tightened as he processed what Lan SiZhu said.

"To protect you of course. Clearly things didn't go as planned. You both died! I can't believe you both died!"

"A-Yuan, focus. Protect me from what? I can't imagine HunGuang Jun protecting me from anything. All the times we've met, we've fought." Wei WuXian let out a small laugh.

Lan SiZhu looked incredibly confused. As he went to say something, a loud coughing noise came from the opposite side of the room. Not realizing that he clearly had missed the fact that another person laid in the bed, not even 15 feet from him, Wei WuXian tried to sit up to go help him.

"HunGuang Jun!" Lan SiZhu cried and rushed over to the other bed, causing Wei WuXian to fall back onto the bed due to the sudden movement.

"A-Yuan?........W...where am I?" Came the soft but icy voice that Wei WuXian recognized as Lan Wangji's.

"HunGuang Jun! You're alive! We thought you wouldn't wake up!" He cried and hugged the man the same way he hugged Wei WuXian when he woke up.

"D...died?" Lan Wangji asked.

"You and Master Wei. You both died! No one could believe it. But then your hearts started beating, which was surprising due to how weak you both were. But we couldn't wake you. Either of you! And 13 days passed, many were losing hope. But not me a…."

"13 DAYS?!" Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji exclaimed at the same time, as they sat up.

Lan SiZhu jumped back, surprised at the yell but more surprised at the synchrony. Both men winced. Wei WuXian pressed his palm against his heavily bandaged chest. Lan Wangji cupped his bandaged head in his hands. They were in a world of pain that they hadn't experienced ever before.

"Oh it's been 13 days… I need to let everyone know you're awake," Lan SiZhu jumped up and ran out the room screaming at the top of his lungs, "THEY'RE AWAKE! EVERYONE COME LOOK! THEY WOKE UP!"

Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji winced at the loudness of his announcement. It was clear that the boy was very happy that they were awake but his excitement was exhausting for their already weak bodies.

They laid there in silence, waiting for the crowd that Lan SiZhu was sure to gather. Wei WuXian could feel a gaze burning into the side of his face. He turned his head just in time to see Lan Wangji look away.

"HunGuang Jun."

"Wei WuXian." He replied calmly.

"Last time I saw you, we almost died. Well I did. It seems fate would have us kill each other." Wei WuXian laughed lightly.

"Mmn."

"HuangGun Jun…..how long has it been?"

"..."

"Since we saw each other last?"

"13 years."

"Exactly, 13 years. So why did Lan SiZhu say we've only been like this for 13 days."

"..."

"HunGuang Jun, I …"

The door flew open. In came the crowd with a myriad of crying, happy and excited faces.

"Master Wei!"

"HunGuang Jun!"

"I can't believe it!"

"You're both awake!"

A loud voice, overpowering the rest, yelled, "Uncle!"

An extremely red faced, teary eyed Jin Ling pushed all the other disciples away and hugged Wei WuXian. Caught completely off guard by the term used to call him, Wei WuXian could only hug the boy back. Just as surprised as Wei WuXian, the other disciples looked away and instead fawned over HunGuang Jun.

"JinLing." Wei WuXian said softly.

"You said you wouldn't die. But you did!" He sniffled as he tried to hold back tears, unsuccessfully.

Wei WuXian could feel JinLing's tears soak into his hair. He brought up his aching arm and stroked JinLing's back. He wasn't sure what to do. The only emotions JinLing had ever shown towards him was resentment, disgust and annoyance. He didn't dare to imagine JinLing actually calling him Uncle. Ever.

"If you die who's going to teach me stupid tricks to annoy Uncle Jiang. I've already lost my parents and an uncle, I can't lose another one." JinLing's words hit harder than he anticipated.

"Wah JinLing! I didn't realize you loved your uncle so much." Wei WuXian teased.

"I don't love you!" He gasped as if someone wronged so much that he couldn't find the words to describe how wronged he was.

He tried to pull out of Wei WuXian's grasp but Wei WuXian's hold tightened for a second. Silently replying to what JinLing said, he let go and JinLing hopped up. He cleared his throat and wiped his face with both hands. JinLing fixed his robes and turned to the other disciples.

"My uncle and everyone else should be here soon. Let's go before they scold us for skipping class." JinLing said and turned to exit.

The other disciples begrudgingly agreed and left with promises to come back to visit when they were done for the day.

Once again, Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji were left in a silence. Wei WuXian had never felt so awkward in his silence. He felt he should've been doing something or say something but he just couldn't figure what it was. His body twitched as if it wanted to move somewhere, but he wasn't sure where to go. His eyes went over to Lan Zhan, who once again looked away as Wei WuXian looked towards him.

The unexplainable feeling increased. And it wasn't even a feeling from his heart, it was his brain urging him. He couldn't possibly be wanting to get closer to HunGuang Jun? Could he? While trying to logically figure out what was happening, he felt a hand graze the back of his.

Startled he snapped out of his thoughts and looked over. Lan Wangji had moved his bed closer. How? When? Wei WuXian wasn't sure, but that feeling in the back of his brain eased significantly. The tension in his body relaxed. A bit embarrassed, he reached back out and touched the back of his hand to Lan Wangji's outstretched hand.

He saw the tension that had amassed in Lan Wangji's body visibly lessen. It seemed like Lan Wangji was experiencing the same unexplainable things he was.

A few moments passed like this. The back of their hands lightly grazing each other. No one saying a word. But for some odd reason, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward in the slightest. It felt nice, soothing and almost natural.

And it ended too quickly as the doors flew open again. Both of their hands flew back to their respective owners. They felt like kids who got caught doing something they shouldn't have.

In the open doorway stood Jiang Cheng clutching Zidan and Lan Xichen with a book pressed to his chest. The both of them looked as though they were the ones that were brought back from the brink of death. It looked like they hadn't slept or washed properly in days.

Without a word, they each went to their respective brother. Jiang Cheng grabbed Wei WuXian's hand. Silently, he squeezed the man's hand. An involuntary tremble ran through him. Although he would never admit it aloud, especially after the way he'd been towards anything Wei WuXian related, he couldn't bear the thought of losing his only brother again. Understanding what Jiang Cheng was trying convey, Wei WuXian let out a small smile.

Meanwhile, Lan Xichen looked absolutely broken as he cradled Lan Wangji's hands in his. He had already lost someone close to him recently, by his own hand nonetheless. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Lan Zhan also. Unable to come up with the words, he could only squeeze the hands in his tightly as his body trembled lightly. Lan Wangji squeezed back. Being a man of few words, he could tell what Lan Xichen wanted to say.

A few moments passed. Brother holding onto brother before Lan Wangji broke the silence.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Lan Xichen asked, his voice coarse, most likely from dehydration.

".."

"I died. 13 years have passed." Wei WuXian spoke up.

"What else?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"My last full memory is of that night in the Nightless City. Everything else is fragments."

"What about you Lan Zhan?"

"It's the same for me."

"Do you at least remember each other?" Lan Xichen urgently asked all of a sudden.

"Of course. He's Lan Wangji, one of the Two Jades of Gusu. Everyone's heard of him. He's HunGuang Jun." Wei WuXian said confidently, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his that he was forgetting something important.

"He's Wei WuXian. The Yiling Patriarch." Lan Wangji replied calmly.

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen looked at each other. Confused at their expressions Lan Wangji asked,

"Are we forgetting something?"

No one replied for awhile. Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen continued to exchanged glances.

"ZeWu Jun? What's wrong?" Wei WuXian asked, an uneasy feeling building in his chest.

"Wei WuXian. Lan Zhan. You're both forgetting the most important thing."

"What do you mean?" Lan Wangji questioned.

"My memory is perfect." Wei WuXian protested.

"No it's not. If anything it's extremely flawed. Especially now."

*What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wei WuXian, do you remember that night when Jin Guangzhou died?"

"Of course I do. We c…"

"Do you remember the declaration you made in front of all if us? To Lan Zhan?"

"Of course."

"What was it?"

"I said I……...uh….I said…." Wei WuXian tried to recall the moment but the moment he did his heart squeezed causing him immense pain.

He coughed up a bit of blood. Surprised at the situation, he realized he couldn't remember it.

"Lan Zhan, do you remember?"

"No."

"Do either of you remember what happened the morning before you died?" Jiang Cheng asked somberly. He and Lan Xichen seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Yes! You and JinLing came to ask for our help with hunting a creature."

"What were you doing that morning?"

" We were…..we….." Wei WuXian's heart clenched again, this time harder as he tried to recall the thought of him and Lan Wangji.

"Lan Wangji, do you remember?"

"No." He calmly replied as blood dripped from his nose.

"It's very possible this is effect from the creature almost pulling out Wei WuXian's heart." Jiang Cheng said to Lan Xichen, who nodded grimly.

"You may be right Sect Leader Jiang."

"Can someone explain what you're talking about?"

"..."

"Master Wei, it seems like you and Lan Zhan have forgotten each other."

"What do you mean? I clearly know who he is." Wei WuXian huffed.

"But can you remember anything about the two of you for the past year. All the time you spent together. Your ridiculous and embarrassing confession. Your shameless teasing and public displays of affection. Can you remember any of that?"

" Of course not. Because none of that happened." At least he didn't think it did.

Every time he tried to recall a memory of him and Lan Zhan, his heart squeezed. As for Lan Zhan, his head felt like it was exploding every time he tried to think about him and We WuXian. They couldn't remember anything.

"Wei Ying……. You may know of each other but you've forgotten each other completely." Lan Xichen whispered.

Understanding what was being said but also internally denying it, Wei WuXian made eye contact with Lan Wangji who looked just as baffled as he did.

"You two loved each other. Completely, utterly and disgustingly loved each other."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to the storyline. May the odds be in their favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Wei WuXian let out a small laugh. Then a loud one. Then an ever louder one before he started laughing uncontrollably. Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen looked at the man like he had lost his mind. And maybe he had.

Him and Lan Wangji?

Impossible. Couldn't be. He didn't even like men.

He looked at Lan Wangji who was silently watching his display of madness. As his laughter died down, he continued to appraise the man. He cocked his head to the side and ran his eyes over Lan Wangji.

Him and Lan Wangji? Surely they had to be messing with him. Whereas he wouldn't put it pass Jiang Cheng to lie. However, he didn't believe Lan Xichen would be able to lie so blatantly, maybe not him but definitely not to Lan Wangji. He couldn't fathom the thought of him and Lan Wangji in any relationship. Literally, just the thought caused him pain.

"It's impossible." Said Wei WuXian after a period of silence.

"Why would I lie? Actually I would but Lan Xichen wouldn't." Jiang Cheng said and crossed his arms across his chest.

Lan Xichen looked at Lan Wangji with wide eyes. The silent exchange was all Lan Wangji needed to believe that his brother was telling him the truth. He wouldn't lie to him.

"Okay then, let's say this is true. What does this information have to do with why I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. Why am I here? And why am I hearing that I've been asleep for 13 days." Wei WuXian questioned.

"Do you really not remember what happened?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"If I did would we be having this conversation? No, I don't think so. So please explain."

Jiang Cheng told them what happened. He explained how Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji reached death's door and was giving life again. He wasn't sure how the two survived. No one understood how or why the two escaped death. Which is why Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen were locked up in the library trying to figure what to do when the two hadn't woken up after a week.

"So, you are telling me I had my heart ripped out of my chest, literally pulled out of my chest and still survived." Wei WuXian said with wide eyes.

"Yes. It's quite impossible but then again you being reborn isn't anything new."

"And Lan Wangji, he died trying to save me? Why would he do that?"

"How many times do I have to explain that you two were willing to die for each other?" Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Okay well now what? Did you kill the creature?"

"Oh it's dead. Completely dead." Jiang Cheng peeked at Lan Wangji, the slightest look of fear flashed across his face.

He shivered and shook his head. The terrifying image of Lan Wangji brutally killing the creature was burned into his memory. Jiang Cheng stood.

"I'm going to inform everyone of the situation and send someone to bring you food and water to bathe. ZeWu Jun, are you coming?"

"Yes. We should let them talk. I know you just received a lot of information. Please take your time discussing it. We'll be back at a later time." He lightly squeezed Lan Wangji's shoulder then exited after Jiang Cheng.

Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji were left alone. Wei WuXian glanced over at Lan Wangji who was staring at him, head cocked to the side. Wei WuXian cleared his throat and looked away.

Him and Lan Wangji?

He peeked at Lan Wangji again, who was still staring at him. His eyes skimmed across the man's stoic face. Wei WuXian's eyes looked over the man intently. A sudden thought popped into his head.

If he and Lan Wangji were together as they had said, then they must've kissed, right? Wei WuXian eyes fell to the man's lips. The pale lips were slightly parted. Wei WuXian unintentionally licked his own lips as the familiar feeling ran through him. His brain told him that he had definitely pressed those lips against his before. And not just there either.

"What are you thinking?* Lan Wangji's voice broke through his escalating thoughts.

Feeling a kid who caught stealing a treat, he jumped slightly and cleared his throat. Lan Wangji could see the light flush across Wei WuXian's face.

"Nothing." He says quickly, clearing his threat and fanning his face, "Wow, it's hot in here isn't it?"

"Indecent." Lan Wangji murmured and shook his head.

He could tell exactly what Wei WuXian was thinking because he himself had the same thoughts. As the thoughts crept back into his mind, he started to get a little bit heated himself.

"Well uh…….thank you for saving my life." Wei WuXian whispered into the silence.

"I didn't."

"Well seeing as I'm still here and breathing I think you did a better job of saving me then you're giving yourself credit for. So thank you."

"Mmn."

They lapsed into silence once again. Never in his life has Wei WuXian felt this awkward. There was so much to be said and at the same time nothing at all. He looked around the room, eyes avoiding Lan Wangji, who had picked a point on the wall behind Wei WuXian's head to focus on.

"So…….." Wei WuXian cleared his throat," You and me……..uh……...um….couldn't be true...right? I mean I have this unexplainable feeling when I look at you but that could be anything right? I mean if it's feeling then I should know what it is. But since it's unexplainable maybe it's not real and maybe I'm making it up because everything I've been told. Or maybe I….."

"I feel something as well." Lan Wangji interrupted the rant.

Wei WuXian paused and looked at Lan Wangji. The man was staring at him with a look in his eyes that Wei WuXian couldn't explain. But at the same time, he understood it completely.

"So you feel it too?"

"Mmn."

"It's weird isn't it? I feel like I should be doing something right now. But I can't figure out what it is, ya know?"

"Mmn."

A sudden thought popped into his head. Wei WuXian paused and cocked his head to the side. The distance between the two of them wasn't too great. He could make it over there without falling over.

Maybe.

Without a second thought, he carefully stood up. Lan Wangji was suddenly alert, not sure why he was standing. With a ragged exhale, Wei WuXian wobbled over to Lan Wangji's bed. Realizing what he was doing, Lan Wangji stood carefully and caught Wei WuXian just as his legs gave out.

With a grunts of pain, they both fell back into Lan Wangji's bed. Wei WuXian felt like he had walked a mile, up a hill in sandals, carrying several rocks. He sat as still as he could as he tried to catch his breath. 

As he caught his breath, he felt that stuffy feeling in his chest subside greatly. He felt more relaxed then he'd been since he woke up. With a content sigh, he sagged back and closed his eyes.

Lan Wangji looked down at Wei WuXian leaning against, eyes wide and slightly flushed. Wei WuXian had his head on Lan Wangji's shoulder. His arm wrapped around the front of Lan Wangji's waist. Lan Wangji's arm gently laid across Wei WuXian's shoulders, holding him gently.

Breathing deeply, Wei WuXian could smell the burning incense mingling with Lan Wangji's intoxicating natural scent. Wei WuXian's breath brushed across Lan Wangji's neck and collarbone like a passing breeze.

Not sure what to do but at the same time unwilling to move, Lan Wangji's heart squeezed just a tiny bit. That previous pressure and pain relieving ever so slightly. He couldn't explain it but a feeling of familiarity clicked in his brain. He'd done this before or at least something like this.

This was good. 

In the back of his head, Wei WuXian knew he should get up. He was comfortable. He didn't want to move. Lan Wangji hadn't pushed him off, so he could only assume that he was fine with the close proximity.

"Lan Wangji?"

"Mmn." He absentmindedly started stroking Wei WuXian's hair.

"This?……….. This feels natural to you too?" He phrased it as a question although it was a fact. It definitely felt natural.

"Mmn."

"Should we stay like this for awhile?"

"Mmn."

A comfortable silence lapsed between them. Wei WuXian closed his eyes and hummed contently. This was fine. At least for now.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd take this long to put this up. Took me awhile to actually finish out the chapter cause there was so much I wanted to do but that,s now for another chapter. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Wei WuXian stared into Lan Wangji's eyes as the man did the same. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared as hard as he could while Lan Wangji calmly watched him, arms folded nearly behind his back.

The two stood there, waiting for the other to move first. It'd been ten long days of celebrations and recuperation. Surprisingly, many people stopped by to greet the two and to wish them a good recovery. Many people came bearing gifts such as herbs and creams to help with pain and such.

Lan Wangji, while completely embarrassed at all the attention, graciously accepted each offering. Wei WuXian, on the other hand, relished the attention. Although still very much in need of recovery, he spent the time meeting whoever came and spending hours talking.

At this point, the room they'd been in was filled with a variety of smells and colors. Earlier that day, Jin Ling and Lan SiZhui had stopped by with some of the other disciples and moved the majority of the gifts into the room Lan Wangji and Wei WuXian were standing in now. Apparently, this was their room.

A room they shared. One they lived in together whenever Wei WuXian was visiting. Now standing off, facing each other, were the two owners.

"HunGuang Jun. It's getting late." Wei WuXian said as he watched the man.

"I know."

"So why are you arguing with me?"

"..."

" The room is yours. Please take the bed."

"No."

"Why not? Just take it."

"It's yours as well."

"But it was yours first. Take the room for yourself. I'll stay with Jiang Cheng." Wei WuXian urged him.

"No. You stay. I'll go with my brother." Lan Wangji started to walk towards the door.

"HunGuang Jun!" Wei WuXian reached out and a very thin blue thread wrapped around Lam Wangji's wrist, stopping him short.

He turned back towards Wei WuXian. He looked Wei WuXian at the thread then back to Wei WuXian. An annoyed look crossed his face before the stoic look took its place.

"What? You were too far and I can't move quickly yet. I'm still healing." Wei WuXian grinned and pulled back on the thread causing Lan Wangji to be pulled towards him.

"Childish."

" Ahhh HunGuang Jun!", Wei WuXian whined, "At least take the bed. I'll even stay in the room, okay? I can't kick you out of your room. Plus I'm going back to Lotus Pier anyway so you should reclaim your room."

He tugged on the thread and Lan Wangji let himself be pulled back towards the annoying, pouting man. Seeing Lan Wangji's compliance, Wei WuXian grinned and started walking back towards the bed while still tugging on the thread. He stopped at the foot of the bed and pulled until Lan Wangji was in front of him.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Just lay down and sleep. It's almost bedtime for you Gusu people anyway. It's crazy that you sleep at the same time everyday. Just completely psychotic." Wei WuXian grinned wider as Lan Wangji stood there silently.

Their eyes made contact and for some reason his heart squeezed slightly. His breath hitched and he felt like he couldn't move. A chill crept up his spine as a feeling of nostalgia set in. This was familiar. And the anticipation for what might happen next caused his heart to skip a beat. Wei WuXian flushed slightly as his brain conjured images. All faceless and abstract but there was feeling there that made him try to remember. But as soon he started chasing the memory, it faded and a slight settled into his chest.

Seeing the pain flicker across Wei WuXian's face, Lan Wangji reached out and double tapped the man's chest. Without warning, Wei WuXian's body went still and he fell back onto the bed. He yelped as he practically melted into the bed. He tried to move but his body wouldn't listen to him.

"Yah HunGuang Jun! Let me up!" He growled, annoyed and caught off guard by the sudden move.

"No."

Lan Wangji leaned down and put Wei WuXian into a proper sleeping position.

"HunGuang Jun! Let me up."

"No." He continued to tuck the man in, surprised at himself.

He'd never done this before. And to top it off this was ridiculous. Why should he care if the man didn't want the room? He should've just taken it and let Wei WuXian leave. But something made him argue. Something made him stop. And when that flicker of pain flashed across Wei WuXian's face, he almost instinctively reached out and tapped the man's chest. Now he was tucking him in as though this was something that happened often.

"Lan Wangji." Wei WuXian whined and tried to move but still couldn't.

"Time to sleep." He announced as he finished and stood straight.

He looked down at Wei WuXian who was pouting at him. His lip twitched as he tried to smile at the visual. Wei WuXian's hair was spread across the pillow, blending into the fabric. A small scowl graced his face as he glared at Lan Wangji. He looked adorable.

Lan Wangji's chest started to heat up and he felt as though he had chest burn. He reached up and rubbed at his chest. A feeling crept up his mind and he shook it off. Turning, he headed to the door despite Wei WuXian's calls.

"HunGuang Jun! Come back here. Let's talk about this. Lan Wangji! Are you going to just ignore me? Wow, I thought a disciples of the GusuLan sect were supposed to be polite."

"It's 9. Sleep." Lan Wangji said as he neared the door.

He felt a tug on his wrist as he walked away. Confused, he looked down and saw the blue thread still wrapped around his wrist.

"Lan Wangji! You stopped? Are you questioning your decision? Yes, listen to me carefully. Let me out and we can talk about this, okay?"

Resisting the urge to roll eyes, Lan Wangji reached down, whispered some words and broke the thread. Wei WuXian let out a frustrated growl. He could only watch as Lan Wangji opened the door. Before he could stop himself he blurted out,

"Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji froze. His whole body stilled in the doorway. Lan Wangji''s breath hitched as a foggy memory clouded his brain. Suddenly, he could hear snippets of a disembodied voice calling out Lan Zhan filled his head. Although he wasn't able to make out any faces, he was sure that it was Wei WuXian. Because who else would call him so casually without care.

Wei WuXian watched as Lan Wangji reacted to being called Lan Zhan. He hadn't meant to say it but it slipped out on it's on. And even though it may have been considered rude, he felt completely comfortable saying it as though he'd been used to saying it often. Lan Wangji turned to face him with an unrecognizable look on his face, as if he were confused but also elated.

"Why did you call me that?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I…….. I'm not sure. It just naturally came out." Wei WuXian blushed slightly, not sure exactly whether or not to apologize.

"I see." Lan Wangji nodded.

He, then, stepped back into the room and closed the door. Confused at the sudden turn of events, Wei WuXian could only watch as Lan Wangji walked back into the room and over to the bed. He stared down at the man in the bed and cocked his head to the side.

"Say it again." He simply asked.

"What?" Wei WuXian asked confused.

Lan Wangji sat at the edge of bed. He smoothed out his robes and played with the hem of the robe for a minute. He wasn't sure what came over when he decided to walk back in. But he felt like he needed to do something before he left. Hearing Wei WuXian call him Lan Zhan had triggered some memories but it was a flash.

"Say it again." He said again, even softer than the first time. 

He wasn't sure why he felt shy at this moment. He could himself flush slightly. He just needed to hear Wei WuXian call him Lan Zhan again.

"Say wha…." Wei WuXian started to ask then stopped when he saw the red flush creep up Lan Wangji's neck and over his ears.

Intrigued at the reaction, he tilted his head slightly. Well as far as he could because he still didn't have control of his body.

"You want me to call you again?" He asked.

"Mmn." Lan Wangji agreed but refused to look at his face.

A devious chill ran through him. For some reason, he wanted to force Lan Wangji to meet his eyes. Just to see him flush. It's too bad that he couldn't move. His fingers itched to reach out and stroke the side of the man's face before cupping it and turning it towards him. Surprised at his own thoughts, he could only softly whisper,

"Lan Zhan. Look at me."

A chill went down Lan Wangji's spine. Once again, against his better judgement, he turned to face the calling man. Their eyes met and suddenly the room was electrified. A soft gasp escaped both of them as a sudden intensity filled the room. Words spilled from Wei WuXian's mouth as if he was an open waterfall.

"Lan Zhan."

"..." 

Lan Wangji could only stare as he gripped the sheets.

"Lan Zhan." Wei WuXian sang softly.

".." 

Lan Wangji's hold tightened. He could feel himself moving closer. It was like he was a spectator in his head, watching himself move across the bed gracefully until he was laying down next to Wei WuXian, whose eyes were tracking his every movement. His body reacted although his heart didn't understand why.

"Lan Zhan." The words left Wei WuXian's mouth.

He felt like he was having an out of body experience. Although his body understood what was happening, his heart didn't. It was muscle memory. Rather than resist the seemingly pattern they'd fallen into, they relented to it. Maybe they could jog their memory. Maybe they'd remember something if they let this happen. Whatever this exactly was.

"Lan Zhan." Wei WuXian said almost breathlessly.

"Mmn." Lan Wangji replied with the same feeling.

The tension in the air was electric and almost palpable. Without realizing it, Lan Wangji released his hold on Wei WuXian. Feeling his body relax, Wei WuXian curled his fingers, realizing that he now has the freedom to move. And he wanted to move just as much as Lan Wangji wanted him to move.

He raised his hand up almost lethargically and reached out to Lan Wangji's face to realize his earlier fantasy. Lan Wangji's eyes closed as he let out a shaky breath when Wei WuXian's fingers gently made contact with his face.

His face was so soft was Wei WuXian's immediate thought as his fingers traced down the side of Lan Wangji's face, over his cheekbones and just barely skirting over his lips before reaching down to cup his chin. Lan Wangji let out a small gasp. 

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel. But he knew that he didn't want to move. He made a logical inference on what would happen next but he didn't want to move. He wanted it to happen. Why? He didn't know but his body knew.

Wei WuXian shifted to lay on his side, his hand still cupping Lan Wangji's face. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and brush soft kisses against the man's face. Why? He wasn't sure but every single cell in his hummed in agreement, encouraging him to do so. It made no sense. He didn't like men. He hadn't even liked a girl before. Hell, he hadn't even had his first kiss. His eyes fell to Lan Wangji's lips.

Would this also be Lan Wangji's first kiss. No, it couldn't be. If they actually had been in a relationship then they'd kissed before. Right? But he couldn't remember every touching Lan Wangji like this. And he knew Lan Wangji also couldn't remember, so technically they both hadn't kissed or atleast didn't have the memory of it. So, yes, Lan Wangji would be his first kiss. And he'd be Lan Wangji's because there was no way this shy, quiet closed off man had missed someone before. Especially since he didn't like to be touched, while unsure how he knew that he was sure that he was right. They'd be each other's first and just that thought made his body tingle.

He absentmindedly stroked his thumb across Lan Wangji's bottom lip. Lan Wangji gasped softly and his eyes opened. The look in his eyes lit Wei WuXian's body on fire. All the encouragement he needed was very clearly stated in Lan Wangji's eyes. Although his face was still the same stoic look, his eyes told a completely different story. At that moment, Wei WuXian wanted nothing more than to see Lan Wangji's face scrunched up in untold pleasure, the stoic mask completely gone and replaced with an unbridled array of emotions.

"Lan Zhan, can I ….."

Without a second thought, he leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. Their lips softly against each other and their bodies relaxed in complete contentment as their eyes closed. Wei WuXian moved forward, his lips pressing more solidly against Lan Wangji's. Touching and parting in the same breath.

They pressed once. Twice. And the third Wei WuXian's tongue snaked out on its own accord and swiped against Lan Wangji's bottom lip. Another gasp escaped Lan Wangji's lips as his lips parted, inviting Wei WuXian to explore. Wei WuXian tilted his head to the side, gaining a better angle as he kissed Lan Wangji slowly, eliciting soft noises from the man as he kissed Wei WuXian back.

They laid there, lips pressing against each other, for an unidentifiable amount of time. Not once was there a feeling of disgust or doubt or skepticism in either of them. This seemed natural. This was natural. Unconsciously, Lan Wangji's hand had moved up and was holding onto Wei WuXian's hand, the one cupping his face.

Breathlessly, they pulled apart. A small chain drool linked them. Lan Wangji's touch flicked out and he licked his lips. Wei WuXian wanted to immediately press his lips back against Lan Wangji's. They were truly the softest things he's ever felt in his life. The second being Lan Wangji's skin. As Wei WuXian's eyes danced across the man's face, he felt triumphant. The stoic look was erased from Lan Wangji's face, replaced by a look of bliss.

Lan Wangji's stayed closed as he savored the moment and what preceded it. He had enjoyed way more than he thought he would. He figured that this was just curiosity, that he would feel nothing and would be able to recover memories from it. He didn't expect to enjoy it this much. He definitely didn't expect the need to do it again. And again and again and again, until he couldn't breathe and until it was all he knew.

They laid there for awhile. Wei WuXian tracing Lan Wangji's face with his eyes. Lan Wangji with his eyes closed, afraid what might show if he were to open his eyes. Of what he might do. What he might ask for.

"Lan Zhan, can l…"

A loud knock interrupted Wei WuXianas they both jumped, snapping out of the moment. They parted quickly. Wei WuXian sat up in the bed, the covers thankfully pooling across his lap. Lan Wangji ended up hallway across the room, shuffling around his robes as he tried to hide his very apparent reaction to being kissed.

"HunGuang Jun. Uncle Wei. Are you asleep?" Came Jin Ling's voice.

"Of course they're asleep. It's after 9." Lan SiZhui's scoffed followed right after.

"Well their light is on." Jin Ling said, annoyed.

"Well maybe they just fell asleep like that."

"Or maybe they've remembered everything and are rediscovering each other." Another voice, possibly Lan JingYi, teased.

It was immediately followed by an exclaim of disgust and what sound like a punch.

"That's gross! Those things should be done at night!" Jin Ling exclaimed.

"It is night." Lan JingYi mocked him.

"In the dark! If their light is still on they're awake and not doing indecent things!"

"Do you want to take that chance? The odds are not in your favor."

"I'm going to hurt you." Jin Ling threatened.

That was followed by some shouts of pain and scuffling noises.

"We can come back in the morning. This can wait. Besides, it's late. They probably don't want to leave no matter if they're awake or not. Let's go." Lan SiZhui announced.

After what sounded like an argument, they could hear the group walk away from the door. As they walked away, Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji made eye contact again. As soon as they did, they looked away and flushed red.

"Good night." Lan Wangji's said and shuffled away, into the next room.

Unsure what to say, Wei WuXian let the man leave then fell back into the bed. His hand came up and brushed his lips. He wasn't sure if that would ever happen again but he really hoped it did. 

He drifted off to sleep as the question he started to ask Lan Wangji drifted through his head again.

Lan Zhan, can I kiss you?

***


	7. Chapter 7

It'd officially been a month since Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji woke up. 

Twenty days ago, the two had shared a mind-blowing moment. Followed by four days of them avoiding each other. Immediately blushing whenever they saw each other and not making eye contact. Everyone had noticed the awkward interactions but said nothing. It was up to them to remember each other, however they chose to do so.

Two weeks ago, Wei WuXian left The Cloud Recesses with Jiang Cheng to head back to The Lotus Pier. HunGuang Jun, ZeWu Jun and Lan SiZhui had accompanied them to the pier. With a set of awkward goodbyes and promises to visit soon. They departed.

It'd been a month since Wei WuXian woke up from a thirteen day coma and the pain in his chest had become nearly unbearable. He laid in bed trying to take even breaths. Each inhale felt as painful as the following exhale. He clutched at his chest.

Originally, he thought his heart was failing him but that wasn't it. Then he thought that he was bleeding internally but he hadn't spit up any blood as of yet. Then he tried to trace back when the pain had begun.

He hadn't noticed it until his fourth night in The Lotus Pier. It felt like a weight was placed upon his chest. Chalking it up to discomfort and general complications to having his heart ripped out his chest, he ignored it. After a week, the discomfort had started turning into pain. It was nothing too painful. That he blamed on the sparring/training session he was hosting with Jiang Cheng.

Then about a night ago, he woke up with his body on fire. He couldn't breathe. He felt like his chest was on literal fire but he couldn't scream for help. It felt like someone was pulling his heart out of his chest. The pain was so bad that he passed out. The next morning, he woke up with pain but nothing compared to the night before. He seeked out the physician and received some medicines to calm the pain and to help him sleep.

But they didn't work at least not completely. The pain medication just made him numb and unable to focus and the pain was still there. Whenever he tried to sleep after taking the sleep medication, he couldn't get a good sleep. He was bombarded with flashes and images of a person he couldn't place. The person was always facing away from him. Whenever Wei WuXian tried to look at the face, it was a black mist and he immediately woke up.

He powered through, figuring maybe his body was still recovering. Getting out of bed, he washed up and got dressed. Today he was going night hunting with Jin Ling, Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi, who were visiting him. Grabbing this sword, Suibian, and his flute, he headed out to the pier.

The three disciples were talking to someone that Wei WuXian couldn't see. As he approached the person turned toward Wei WuXian.

"Master Wei!" Wen Ning shouted and ran towards Wei WuXian, arms out.

A grin broke out on his face and opened his arms to catch the man. 

"Wen Ning." Wei WuXian hugged the man.

He'd been asking for Wen Ning since he woke up but no one really knew where the man disappeared to. After a couple of minutes, they parted.

"Wen Ning! How are you? " He said as he cupped the man's face with his hands. 

He looked over the man, checking for marks or signs that he'd been hurt while away.

“I’m fine. How are you?! I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I could’ve helped you. You wouldn’t have died if I was here. I’m so sorry Master Wei.” Wen Ning cried and hugged the man.

“I’m doing just fine. I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.” Wei WuXian said as he released the man.

“If you’re done being sappy, can we go? There’s a lot of people out tonight.” Jin Ling complained.

Wei WuXian smiled and patted the boy’s head, purposely messing up his hair. Jin Ling made a noise of annoyance and swatted his hands away. Wei WuXian could only laugh as the boy cursed at him for ruining his hair.

“Alright gentlemen. Let’s go hunting.” He announced and raised Suibian in the air in a flashy sense.

The group cheered and followed Wei WuXian and Wen Ning into the woods. They walked together into the hunting grounds that belonged to The YunmengJiang sect. Wei WuXian smiled as he entered the familiar territory. He’d been aching to go hunting but everytime he brought Jiang Cheng would shoot it down saying that he was still recovering. Which is why he picked the weekend Jiang Cheng was traveling to LanlingJin Sect to go out with the disciples.

They walked and walked deeper into the woods, checking the traps they had set up along the way. Wei WuXIan was relaxed for the first time in days. The dull aching pain had settled somewhat and wasn’t clouding his mind. The disciples were about ten feet ahead of him, chatting as they looked around. Wen Ning walked alongside Wei WuXian. They both walked in a comfortable silence. It was a peaceful night. Wei WuXian looked up into the sky and took in a deep breath. He had missed this. Taking a night stroll when the moon was out with his closest friend. What more could he ask for.

If only Lan Zhan was here, a small voice in his head added.

A scream cut into the silent night. Everyone froze for a split second. Then another scream filled the air. Everyone ran in the direction of the scream. Now screams, more and more screams filled the air. All different voices and ages. But as they ran, it was like the screams were getting further and further away. Confused, Wei WuXian called out for everyone to halt.

“We can’t stop. Don’t you hear that screaming?” Jin Ling asked, confused to why they were stopping.

“Yes, I do but we aren’t getting any closer.” Wei WuXian said to him as he cast a suspicious glance around the area they stood.

“What do you mean?” Lan SiZhui asked.

“How far away do those screams sound like they are?” Wei WuXian asked him, continuing to survey the area.

He had a bad feeling. Clutching his flute in one hand, he stepped away from the group towards the screams.

“They should close. It shouldn’t be too far.”

“Correct, but we’ve been running for five minutes and we’re not any closer than when we started moving.”

Wei WuXian took another toward the scream, not straying too far from the group, who were now completely confused but still following after him.

“Okay? So what’s your point?” Jin Ling asked impatiently.

“I think we are being tricked by a little spirit.” Wei WuXian said in a singing voice and brought the flute up to his mouth.

A soft melody filled the quiet air around, wrapping around the group like a soft blanket. Suddenly, the creams were fading and were replaced with words. Someone was calling out to them, luring them closer to where they rested. The boys eyes went wide as the melody filtered out words covered by the screams. They walked close to Wei WuXian as he walked ahead. They walked for a couple of minutes, the words getting louder and louder till they stopped in a clearing.

In front of them was a cliff. The words beckoned them to walk closer. To keep going. To save the screaming people. Walking to the edge and looking down, Wei WuXian saw a deep cavern filled with an endless amount of bodies. People who had heard the screams of help and followed them, right off the cliff.

“Shit!” Jin Ling cursed and stepped back from the edge.

“What the hell could do something like this?” Lan JingYi asked as Wei WuXian finished his song.

“I’m not sure but the effects will filter back soon so we need to mark this place then go back to get help. There’s a lot of souls down there.” He quickly said and pulled out parchment.

Cutting himself slightly, he drew a symbol in the air before infusing it to the parchment. It was a deterrent flag. Whenever someone would get too close to the area, they would be redirected away from the area immediately.

“Wen Ning, look out for any souls that managed to escape the pit. You three, draw this on some of your flags and put them up. Quickly!” He tossed the one he made towards the boys, who quickly caught it and started copying it.

He cut himself again and drew another one. He threw it into the area and whispered a couple of words. The symbol on the parchment grew and grew and grew. It was suddenly a huge, almost 3D, symbol in the air. Wei WuXian reached out and pushed the symbol towards the cavern, covering it with the symbol. It stood there for a second before seemingly dissolving into the cavern, covering the top of the cavern like a lid.

“So cool!”

“Woah!”

“Can you teach me how to do that?”

Wei WuXIan smiled as he turned back to the boys. They watched in awe, a couple deterrent flags in their hands. They managed to stick multiple flags on the trees in the area. Satisfied with the work, he flashed them a thumbs up.

“I’ll teach you that when you’re powerful enough.” He promised.

Wen Ning and Wei WuXian laughed as they nodded their heads in agreement.

“Let’s go back and tell your uncle that they need to do a clean up.” Wei WuXian walked back in the direction the came from, hearing the footsteps of everyone following him.  
They had just exited the woods when a sudden flare of pain ran through. With a shout he fell to his knees. His vision got cloudy and spotty. He couldn’t breath. Each intake was extremely painful. He could hear the boys and Wen Ning crowding around asking if he was okay. He clutched at his chest as an image popped into his head. It was like watching a film reel.

They were in the woods. Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling and YunmengJiang disciples stood in front of him. To his right were Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi. He was hiding behind someone. He couldn’t see the man's face but he felt safe. Jiang Cheng was yelling and Jin Ling was trying to talk but his lips looked they were sealed together. Wei WuXian could recognize the silence spell that had been used on him many times by…...someone. It was someone but he couldn’t remember. The person in front of him answered back in a calm manner. Wei WuXian knew who he was but the name nor the face would come to mind. Jiang Cheng yelled some more then turned and walked off, Jin Ling following him but first casting Wei WuXian a deathly glare. He remembered this interaction. It was when he cut up one of Jin Ling’s nets when they trapped a bunch of low level cultivators. But this moment he didn’t recall. As a matter of fact, he didn’t remember how he ended up in Cloud Recesses afterwards. He doubted that Jiang Cheng had just let him go. Maybe it had to do with the man in front of him. The man he knew but couldn’t place. The man turned to the boys and told them something he couldn’t make out. The boys nodded and started to leave. The man turned to him and looked down. A crippling ran through his body, worse than he’d ever felt before. He screamed as the face came into view before a wave of peace hit him at once.

“Lan Zhan.”

***

When Wei WuXian, the first thing he realized was that he was insanely comfortable and better yet that pain in his chest was gone. Sighing contently, he burrowed deeper into the bed and pulled the covers over his face. They had a very nice smell that made Wei WuXian feel all warm and tingly inside. With a smile, he took a deep breath, commiting the smell to memory. Rolling over, he instinctively reached over to pull the person next to him closer so that they were spooning. Sighing contently once again, he wrapped himself around the person he had tucked against his chest. He pushed his face against the back of the person’s neck and took a deep breath. The person smelled like the sheets. An intoxicating smell that sent chills down his spine. He threw his leg over the person’s waist, wrapping an arm around the person’s side and splaying his hand across the person’s chest so that he could feel a heartbeat. His other arm snaked underneath the person’s head so that the head laid on top of Wei WuXian’s arm.This is amazing. 

He felt complete. He felt the heartbeat under his hand skip a beat then quicken slightly. Still in his half asleep relaxed state, he parted his lips and his tongue flicked out and licked a line down the person’s neck. The person shivered against him. He hummed happily and did it again, ending it with a kiss against the base of the neck. He enjoyed waking up like this. The feeling of deja vu washed over him. He’d done this before and probably very often with the way he felt completely at home. Unconsciously, he parted his lips and bit down on the back of the persons’ neck, a sudden need to mark the person growing deep inside his chest. The person underneath squirmed and made a bunch of soft noises that made him smirk and bite down again, a bit harder than the first time. The person under him released a deep breath, then groaned and stilled as Wei WuXian half heartedly nipped at his neck. Reaching up, he moved the person’s hair out of the way and kissed the side of the neck. He licked a line up the side of the person’s neck before placing a kiss right under the person’s ear. Releasing a happy sigh, Wei WuXian’s arms tightened. He loved waking up with Lan Zhan in his arms.

…

…

…

Wei WuXian’s eyes flew open. He was met with dark balck hair and the distinct headband of the GusuLan Sect. He gasped as he realized that he wasn’t dreaming and that he was truly holding someone in his arms. And not just anyone. It was Lan Zhan. The man had his eyes closed, his lashes falling against his cheek. He looked to be in that same half asleep state Wei WuXian was in. His fingers had threaded with Wei WuXian’s on the hand attached to the arm that his head was resting on. He looked peaceful. His neck was littered with the bite marks that Wei WuXian had left in his half asleep state. His lips were slightly parted. Wei WuXian licked his lips as the thoughts of the last time he was able to taste those lips popped into his head.

How had he even gotten here? A quick glance around the room confirmed that he was indeed no longer in his room at The Lotus Pier. Instead he was in Lan Zhan’s bedroom back in the Cloud Recesses. It was early morning judging by the growing rays of sunlight filtering into the semi dark room. Laying his head back down, he had no intention of moving. One, he was comfortable, And two, he didn't want to wake Lan Zhan. He could imagine the man waking up and seeing the situation and just turning red from embarrassment. The thought made Wei WuXian smile as he held back a laugh. He reached up to a lock of the man’s hair in his hand.

This was weird. He constantly found himself reaching for LAn Wangji whenever they were in the same room. He wanted to reach out and thread his fingers through the man’s hair. To ruin his well kept image just to see him get annoyed. He wanted to pull the headband off of his head and wrap it around his own head. He was constantly thinking of the man. And it was about the weirdest things. While he was in the Lotus Pier, he went to steal some lotus seeds and his immediate thought was to take some for Lan Zhan. When he drank, he set out two cups, one for hima nd one for Lan Zhan. Then realizing that he was alone, he would put it away.

It sucked not being able to remember why he did certain things. Or why he thought Lan Zhan randomly throughout the day. Whether he ate or if he was getting enough sleep and not spending all of his time helping other people. He hated not remembering.

But he did remember one thing, he reminded himself. His first time seeing Lan Zhan after he woke up as Mo XuanYu. He couldn’t believe he forgot such an important memory. If Lan Zhan hadn’t appeared, he probably would’ve died at Jiang Cheng’s hand that same night. He knew that he met Jiang Cheng that night but he didn’t remember any of the details of what happened that night. He just figured that he swindled his way out of the situation. Turns out Lan Zhan had saved him without knowing that it was him.

What a good person he was. Wei WuXian smiled at the sleeping man. He watched the man sleep for awhile, completely enamoured by the visual. He could see himself waking up to this image everyday. The thought sent a warmth through his chest. He rubbed his chest. The pain was completely gone. Even the aching from before the pain set in.

“Mmn.” Lan Zhan stirred in his arms.

Wei WuXian closed his eyes and feigned sleep. 

Lan Wangji was being held by someone. But it wasn’t a dangerous hold. In fact, he felt comfortable. He twisted around till he managed to sit up. Who the hell was in his bed? His eyes fell down on Wei WuXian’s sleeping form. His eyes went wide as he looked around the room. When did he come into this room? Last night from what he could remember he fell asleep in the adjacent room. But now he was here with Wei WuXian wrapped around like a blanket.

But if Wei WuXian was actually here then….. His eyes widened as he reached up and touched his neck. He could feel the teeth imprints of the bite marks. He thought that he had dreamed it. He could feel his face grow warmer as he flushed. He looked down at the sleeping man with annoyance mixed with embarrassment and a shyness. How could he just start nibbling on someone while they were sleeping. How rude and impolite.

“Pervert.” He muttered under his breath.

“Am I though? In my defense I was half asleep and you let me.” Wei WuXIan replied, eyes still closed as a grin appeared on his face.

Lan Zhan made a sound of disgust and went to get out of the bed. But Wei WuXian tightened his arm around the man’s waist, holding him in place. Embarrassed, Lan Zhan huffed and turned away from where Wei WuXian was no longer feigning sleep.

“Lan Zhan, I had a memory of you.” Wei WuXian said into the silence.

Lan Zhan sat still, not sure what to say.

“What was it?” He finally asked.

Wei WuXian stayed silent for a while.

“It was from when I first woke up as Mo XuanYu. We were in the woods. You saved me from being Jiang Cheng’s prisoner. I’m sure I would’ve died if you hadn’t intervened. Do you remember that?”

“Mmn.”

“Really? Cause I couldn’t remember that you were there before. It’s already hard to remember what happened when I died the first time. Thinking back I can’t really remember a lot of the things that happened after. Like I remember little things, like finding out A-Yuan was alive. But I can’t remember why or how? I also remember traveling with the boys but no why I was there. It’s weird, you know?”

“Mmn.”

“I figure the reason I don’t remember those things are because they are associated with you.”

“Mmn.”

“Lan Zhan?”

“Mmn.”

“Is it okay if I call you Lan Zhan? I mean I’m already doing it but I figured I should ask in case you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“You can.”

Delighted, Wei WuXian sat up and looked at Lan Zhan with a grin.

“Great. And you know what? To make it fair you should call me Wei Ying.”

Lan Zhan looked at him.

“That’s impolite.”

Wei WuXIan scowled and Lan Zhan felt his stutter. He looked insanely adorable.

“Well we used to be lovers so there’s no way to be impolite between the two of us.”  
Lan Zhan’s eyes went wide at the statement and he coughed as his heart stopped for a second. A flush appeared on his neck and on the tips of his ears. Wei WuXian smirked at the reaction. Although he himself was embarrassed at the thought, seeing Lan Zhan”s reaction made it worth saying.

“Just call me Wei Ying. Okay?”

“...”

“It’s the only name i’ll answer to if you try to call me.” Wei WuXIan threatened playfully.

Lan Zhan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to Wei WuXian to come up with such a petty threat.

“Okay.”

Wei WuXian grinned widely.

“Call me.” He suddenly needed to hear Lan Zhan saying his name.

Lan Zhan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Wei WuXian continued to grin. He enjoyed being able to see different expressions on Lan Zhan’s face and knowing that he was the cause behind it. The usually stoic face never remained stoic around wei WuXian and he took pride in that.

“Call me. Just once. I wanna hear you say my name.” Wei WuXIan asked with a pout.

Lan Zhan continued to stare at him, the eyebrow still raised. Wei WuXian watched him playfully. Lan Zhan’s mouth twitched. He was tempted to smile at the pouting look that Wei WuXIan was giving him. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the smile.

“Come on, Lan Zhan. Just once. Please. Lan Zhannnnn, just once for me, okay.” He pleaded, widening his eyes.

The smile escaped him and Lan Zhan let himself smile at the man’s antics. Wei WuXian smiled wider as a small amused smile graced Lan Zhan’s face. He looked gorgeous. Wei WuXian wanted no more than to keep that look on Lan Zhan’s face forever.

“So are you going to do it?”

“Pest.”

“Hey! I’m not a pest. I’m a sweetheart. Can you just do it.”  
“Okay.”

Wei WuXian sat up and focused all his attention on Lan Zhan. He watched as the man bit his bottom lip and suddenly the atmosphere changed. He really needed to hear Lan Zhan call him. The same way Lan Zhan needed to hear Wei WuXian call him before. He needed it. He reached forward and took Lan Zhan’s hand in his and held them. He caught Lan Zhan’s eyes and stared into them. He was suddenly breathless. He watched Lan Zhan watch him. And waited in anticipation.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said ever so softly.

Wei WuXIan felt his breath catch in his throat for a split second and suddenly it felt like something that was missing inside him was filled. Where their hands were joined a warmth emanated. Lan Zhan’s eyes widened and looked down at their hands. Feeling it too, Wei WuXIan looked down. A dark shadow covered their hands. Despite the ominous look, it felt warm. They watched as the shadow split in two and moved up either person’s arms. They felt frozen, like they couldn’t move, only watch as each shadow made its way to their chests. They sat on the chest, right over where their hearts were for a second. Then slowly they faded.

Lan Zhan and Wei Ying gasped simultaneously as each respective shadow melted into their chest. Although it wasn’t painful, it was a very strange feeling that they couldn’t describe. If felt like the shadow seeped into their hearts, like water flowing into an empty cup.

Unexpectedly, a glow encompassed where the shadow previously was around their hands and a vision came over them.

_They were in a cave. It was cold. A small fire provided a little bit of heat. Lan Zhan was hurt. His leg wrapped up in pieces of cloth. From the look of it was Wei WuXian’s robe. Wei WuXian couldn’t focus properly. Lan Zhan was calling his name telling him stay awake but he felt so weak. All he wanted to do was to close his eyes. Bored, he started a conversation with Lan Zhan. Trying to get the man to talk to him. When he didn’t reply, he asked the man to sing._

_*It had originally been an offhand remark. He was chatting with Lan WangJi to pass the time and didn’t at all expect him to agree. Yet, after a few moments of silence, a low yet mild voice echoed softly through the hollow cave._

_Lan WangJi really did begin to sing._

_Wei WuXian closed his eyes, turned around, and spread out his limbs, “It sounds nice.”_

_He asked, “What’s it called?”_

_Lan WangJi seemed to murmur something. Wei WuXian opened his eyes, “What was it called again?”* ___

__As they zoned back into the present, they gasped. The room felt colder all of a sudden. Lan Zhan pulled his hands back holding them to his chest, trying to hold onto to the remnants of the vision the two seemed to have shared. Wei WuXian looked down at his hands, not sure what just happened._ _

__“What was that?”_ _

__***_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in the ** was taken from the translation of the novel. Go read the full scene I’m referring on https://exiledrebelsscanlations.com/gdc-chapter-55/


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay. Tell me again why you can't just remind me of the things I can't remember." Wei Ying asked for the third time.

Thoroughly annoyed, Jiang Cheng took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We already tried that and it didn't work." Jiang Cheng said slowly.

"I think I would remember if you tried. My heart got damaged, not my brain." Wei Ying stated.

"The way I see it, you've never had much of a brain to begin with anyway." Jiang Cheng muttered to himself.

"Have so faith. We can try again." ZeWu Jun smiled at Wei WuXian, who was sitting on the floor playing with some beads, a scowl on his face.

Wei WuXian scoffed and held his chest in mock pain.

"You wound me brother mine. I'm hurt."

"Shut up and listen to me. Every time we tell you something, you forget. You're like a fish. Only three second memory."

“I am offended by that notion. Do it again. I’m sure I’ll remember this time.” Wei Ying put on a serious face and looked Jiang Cheng in the eyes.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and looked back at the idiot in front of him.

“Okay listen carefully. You and Lan Wangji have been together, as far as I know, since you came back to life. Well kind of came back to life, you were actually summoned to enact revenge. But that's not neither here nor there. Anyway back to the facts." Jiang Cheng took the time to explain what he could in a condensed version. But even that took some time.

"Wow. You hear that Lan Zhan." Wei Ying looked over at the stoic who had been staring at him the whole time.

"Mmn."

"We had such a wonderful romance. Wow! How romantic." Wei Ying sighed happily as he thought about what he was just told.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. He watched as the two sat silently contemplating what they heard. After approximately three minutes passed. He smiled and made eye contact with Wei WuXian.

"So Wei WuXian, Do you remember what I just told you?" Jiang Cheng asked him directly.

"Of course. You just said…….uh…..um." Wei WuXian thought back to the conversation they just had.

"Can't remember, can you?" Jiang Cheng smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Just give me a second. Hey, Lan Zhan, help me out here." Wei Ying turned to him and nudged his knee.

"Can't remember." Lan Zhan said softly.

"See?" 

"Okay wait. Just give me a second." Wei Ying closed his eyes and thought back but was only met with a headache and heart palpitations.

"Okay fine. I don't remember. Fuck. Is this like a curse? Something is actively blocking our memories of each other."

"Actually rather than just memories, it's blocking the memories associated with your love for each other." ZeWu Jun said as he sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling with a heavy sigh.

"Despite my annoyance of how affectionate the two of you were, I do want you two to remember your love. We are all trying to figure out what happened or rather is happening. If you two remember anything please tell us." Jiang Cheng added.

"Well……" Wei Ying looked over at Lan Zhan.

The moment their eyes connected, a flash of the previous night flared between them and they both looked away. The tips of Lan Zhan turned a bright red and Wei Ying started clearing his throat.

"Something did happen….this morning…." Wei WuXian started to explain.

"A memory?" Wen Ning, who had been quietly sitting in the corner, perked up.

"Yes. Actually two. The first was last night after I passed out from the night hunting. I remembered the first time I met Lan Zhan after I came back as Mo XuanYu. You were trying to kill me and he….. he saved me." Wei WuXian explained.

"Okay that's good. You remembered your first meeting. What else did you remember?" ZeWu Jun also sat up.

"Uhm well…. This memory was uhh……. kind of intimate...but not…."

"Wei Ying, if it's sex, I do not want to hear about it!" Jiang Cheng cut him off.

"No no that's not it." Wei Ying clarified.

Lan Wangji cleared his throat and looked away, the blush creeping on his neck.

"It wasn't intimate in that sense. But just intimate. Right, Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying turned towards him, catching his eyes.

"Yes. It was ….uh…. intimate." Lan Zhan coughed and looked away again.

"Anyway, uhm…....we…..Me and Lan Zhan that is. We were in a cave. It was dark and we were by a fire." Wei Ying started to explain.

"You were hurt. I tried to keep you awake." Lan Zhan added.

"You were also hurt. Your leg, it was wrapped in a robe. I was lying down and I was trying to talk to you."

"I didn't want to reply."

"So I asked you to sing for me. And you did."

"The day that bastard Wen Chao trapped us in the cave. Wei Ying and HanGuang-Jun distracted the Xuanwu of Slaughter and that allowed us to escape. It took us a while to get back to save the both of you. The two of you were trapped for days. This must've happened then." Jiang Cheng concluded as he looked between the two men.

"But why would this memory be blocked? They weren't together then." Wen Ning asked.

"The memory, however, was associated with their love for each other. Probably close to the beginning." ZeWu Jun replied more to himself than to the room before quickly glancing at his younger brother.

"But at that time, I didn't feel anything for Lan Zhan. At least I don't think so. According to you all, my love story began after I died the first time." Wei Ying mentioned.

"Maybe it was my love for you that blocked the memory." Lan Wangji's soft voice echoed through the room.

Wei WuXian looked over at the men. Had Lan Zhan loved him longer than he loved Lan Zhan?

"Maybe something you did this morning triggered that memory." Wen Ning speculated.

"Yes, that could be it. Last night we were night hunting and you managed to remember meeting HanGuang-Jun on a night hunt. Maybe if you can trigger these memories you'll be able to recollect them all." Jiang Cheng agreed, now listening more closely to what was happening.

"What did you do right before this memory triggered?" ZeWu Jun then asked the two men.

Wei WuXian cleared his throat and coughed a bit.

"I asked him to call me Wei Ying since I've started calling him Lan Zhan." 

"And did you?" ZeWu Jun turned to his younger brother.

"Yes."

"Then these shadows appeared and there was a flash of light. And suddenly we were in the memory."

"Okay maybe if we recreate the scenario you might remember something else. Wei Ying, get up." Jiang Cheng pulled him up from the floor and dragged him to the middle of the room.

"What are y….."

"Just sit still. HanGuang-Jun if you would please join us over here. We'll recreate the scene from this morning and see what happens."

Silently, Lan Zhan stood and walked over to where We Ying sat. He sat across from him and held out his hands.

"We held hands." He said softly, barely meeting Wei WuXian's eyes.

Wei WuXian placed his hands in Lan Wangji's and held them as he did earlier.

"And we were staring into each other's eyes." Wei Ying added.

Lan Zhan's eyes shifted to meet Wei Ying's.

"And I called you." Wei Ying continued,

"Lan Zhan."

A bubbly feeling started in the pit of Lan Wangji's chest. The residual feelings from earlier that he'd been trying to shake all day reignited. He stared quietly into Wei Ying's, a very faint melody wafting through his brain.

"And you finally replied." Wei Ying continued.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan whispered.

For a second, it was like the air in the room stopped. But then nothing.

"Maybe close your eyes." Jiang Cheng instructed from the sidelines.

"Seems like too much but okay." Wei Ying said with a raised brow.

They both closed their eyes and called each other's names again. But once again nothing happened.

"Okay, new plan. How about…… complete darkness. Both of you keep your eyes closed. I'll tie my ribbon around Wei Ying's eyes," Jiang Cheng walked back to Wei WuXian and tied a ribbon securely over Wei WuXian's closed eyes.

  
  
  


And suddenly they were floating. Well it felt as if they were. It was a weightless feeling. Like a leaf being moved by the wind.

Wei WuXian was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see. He could still feel Lan Wangji's hands in his. He could still feel the stare on his face. Then it was gone as the weightless feeling disappeared.

_ Wei WuXian leaned back against the tree he was sitting in. The ribbon he had tied across his eyes was secure. He took a deep breath and relaxed. But he wasn't alone. No, someone was there. This person though didn't feel like someone who was trying to attack. So he didn't make a move. The person was suddenly close. Right up in front of Wei WuXian. Surprised that someone dared to approach he started to speak but was cut off. _

_ He was suddenly pressed against the tree with an incredible force. He couldn't shake loose from it. Confused he started to shake out his talismans. _

_ *Wei WuXian raised his leg and was about to kick when he felt a warmth on his lips. He immediately froze. _

_ The touch felt both strange and unfamiliar, moist and warm. In the beginning, Wei WuXian couldn’t even understand what was going on. His mind went entirely blank. When he finally realized, he was shocked. _

_ This person, holding his wrists back, was pressing him onto the tree and kissing him. _

_ He suddenly struggled, wanting to fight out of it and pull away the ribbon, but he failed. He wanted to move again, but he somehow stopped himself. _

_ The person kissing him seemed to be shaking softly.* _ _ 1 _

_ He didn't fight it. Instead he was consumed by it. The soft lips, suddenly aggressive. He couldn't breath but he also couldn't escape as his face was held in place. The kiss ended with a bite on his bottom lip as the person reluctantly pulled away. Then vanished. _

_ Wei WuXian ripped the ribbon off his face and was blinded by sunlight. _

As he blinked and his eyes adjusted, he realized he was back in the room. Lan Wangji was no longer in front of him. Instead he was halfway across the room, his neck and ears shaded a deep red. A pale hand covering his lips as his eyes darted across the room avoiding Wei WuXian.

Wen Ning, ZeWu Jun and Jiang Cheng sat together, watching Wei WuXian. They were confused. For them it'd only been a minute or two. They didn't notice anything was triggered till HanGuang-Jun shot up as Jiang Cheng approached him to tie a ribbon over his eyes. The man ran to the other end of the room and stood in the corner. The three men figured some memory must've been jarred loose judging by the actions of the two. Three sets of eyes darted between the two men.

Ignoring the prying eyes, Wei WuXian focused on Lan Wangji. His breathing still a bit haggard as if the scene had just happened to him. Rather than it being a memory.

"That was you?" Wei WuXian asked between breaths.

Lan Wangji couldn't reply as the memory washed over him again. He squeezed his shut as the feelings that he felt in that moment washed over as if it just happened. The shame of kissing him, the guilt for taking advantage of Wei WuXian in that situation……

The euphoria of his lips meeting Wei Ying's for the very first. The thrill and ecstasy that ran through him in the moment that their lips tangled and he kissed Wei WuXian as if his life depended on it. He could feel each emotion wash over.

"I very vaguely remembered the kiss but I thought it was a random girl. But it was you. It had to be otherwise this memory wouldn't have been lost." Wei Ying reached up and touched his lips. 

Although to three sets of eyes they didn't look swollen, to Wei Ying, they felt swollen and wet. As if they just went through an event. Lan Wangji could feel his heart racing in his chest. He did that. He stole a kiss from Wei Ying. His true first kiss belonged to Wei Ying.

"That was my first kiss." Wei Ying said aloud.

His first kiss. All three. The one before he died. The one after he came back as Mo XuanYu. And the one after he died the second time. They all belonged to Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan's eyes widened as he heard the words escape Wei Ying's mouth. He was Wei Ying's first kiss.

Every. Single. Time.

Maybe they were meant to be.

***

**_"The pool. It's losing its strength."_ **

**_"No it can't be."_ **

**_"Impossible!"_ **

**_"Why? Why? Why? We barely use it."_ **

**_"It's not us." A deep voice interrupted the scattered murmurings._ **

**_A figure, made of dark shadows, stood in front of a basin that was connected to a larger pool of liquid. The red, viscous fluid sloshed gently as it tapped along the rim of the basin. Although it wasn't able to collect the two hearts, it managed to extract the most important part. The essence that connected the two._ **

**_The strongest essence of love that it had ever seen before. That essence, full of memories, could fuel it for years. It could create new shadows. Faster, more efficient, more enticing ones to collect more hearts for it. More lost loves, one sided loves, broken loves. And if it's lucky, the best kind, pure love. A love like the essence he obtained not too long ago._ **

**_Unfortunately, without the hearts the essence would die out. Either because the original hearts die or ……_ **

**_The shadows grew darker around it as it looked up and with an almost gleeful voice, it said_ **

**_"They're falling in love again."_ **

__________________

** 1 For the full scene visit Exiled Rebel Scanlations  [ https://exiledrebelsscanlations.com/gdc-chapter-69/ ](https://exiledrebelsscanlations.com/gdc-chapter-69/)

Much love to them for subbing this amazing novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COVID-19 has been hard on everyone and I hope you all are staying safe. Much love to you all,


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's slightly NSFW but also not really you know 😬👄

***

"Don't make me go over." JinLing whispered.

"But look at him. This is the longest I've seen Master Wei sit still." Lan JingYi whispered back.

The group of disciples all turned to look back at Wei WuXian. He sat in the corner of the inn they were currently staying in. After their night hunt got short a couple of days before, they rescheduled for today. The group of disciples tried to figure out what was going through Master Wei's head. Ever since they arrived and checked in, he'd been sitting in the corner of the inn with a bottle of liquor and two cups. He stared out the window as if he was watching a drama play out.

"Yah JinLing! He's your uncle. Go figure out what's wrong with him." Lan JingYi urged him again.

"No! I do not claim him so I will not. How dare you try to order me around. Do you not know who I am? I am a Sect Leader. The audacity of you." JinLing scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"As I recall you're the one who called him uncle. I remember vividly you crying it out Uncle when he woke up. Aren't you a precious nephew." Lan JingYi teased him.

"Yah! How dare you talk to me like that! You fr…" JinLing yelled out and started to stand up but Lan SiZhui pulled him back down.

"Relax. Lan JingYi, stop teasing him. JinLing, don't get too angry. He does it on purpose. Master Wei is probably just thinking about stuff. He's had a rough couple of months." Lan SiZhui calmly told the two.

"But what if he gets distracted and gets hurt?" Lan JingYi asked, glancing back at the man.

"He won't. Right?" JinLing tapped the table, a bit worried.

"I'll go talk to him. Just in case." Lan SiZhui got up and walked over to Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian let out a deep sigh and took another drink. He tapped the window as he watched the rain fall. He hummed a melody to himself and poured another drink for himself.

"Master Wei."

Wei WuXian looked up from his cup and saw A-Yuan standing across the table, a small smile on his face. He smiled back and gestured for the boy to sit.

"A-Yuan, what brings you over here? Shouldn't you be drinking with your friends?"

"No drinking on a night hunt." Lan SiZhui smiled lightly.

"Let me guess, there are fourteen different rules against drinking on a night hunt." He chuckled.

"It's actually twenty three, but you were close." They shared a laugh and suddenly the stuffy mood shifted to a more comfortable one.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Wei WuXian poured another cup for himself. Lan SiZhui bit his lip and contemplated asking what was on his, well practically everyone's, mind. He fiddled with his robe for a second before gathering his courage.

"A-Yuan?" Wei WuXian suddenly asked as he looked out the window.

Surprised, Lan SiZhui looked up 

"Yes?"

"Do you know when Wen Ning is coming?" He poured another drink as he asked.

"Oh! Wen Ning was waiting for HanGuang-Jun to meet with ZeWu Jun before following us. Actually they should be arriving soon."

The full cup froze midair. Wei WuXian turned away from the window and looked over at A-Yuan. 'Lan Zhan was coming?' He asked himself.

"Lan Zhan is coming?" He asked again, this time out loud.

Lan SiZhui grinned and nodded. Bringing along was ZeWu Jun's idea. After the last night hunt ended with Master Wei passing out, he thought it would be better if someone else came along. And since HanGuang-Jun and Master Wei already work so well together, they decided it would best if he came along.

Wei WuXian set the cup down and clasped his hands nervously. 'Lan Zhan was coming.' He repeated to himself. 'Fuck!' He hadn't seen Lan Zhan since the whole memory thing happened. Better yet, they two had been actively avoiding each other. In fact to be more specific, Wei WuXian would flee the room and Lan Wangji would look away and refuse to turn back. ZeWu Jun and Jiang Cheng had been trying to get the two to talk to each other for a week now. This must be a last ditch effort. They knew the two wouldn't be reckless enough to neglect the safety of the disciples because they were embarrassed.

Wei WuXian silently cursed his brother. He had to be the one to come up with such a plan. He bit his lip and looked out the window again. This time looking for Wen Ning and Lan Zhan.

"Wait! I didn't get a room for Lan Zhan!" Wei WuXian cursed again.

"But don't you and HanGuang-Jun usually share a room?" Lan SiZhui asked, confused.

"Do we?" Wei WuXian eyes went wide.

He couldn't share a room with Lan Wangji. He absolutely could not. They could be barely in the same room without a suffocating air of embarrassment. He grabbed his money pouch, pulled out some money and passed it across the table to Lan SiZhui.

"Please go book a room for Lan Wangji." He told him.

"Master Wei, did you forget we booked the last rooms available?" A-Yuan pushed back the money.

He wasn't sure why Master Wei was acting like this. Had the two fought? That couldn't be it. Even when they fight they share a room and by morning time they're back on good terms. 'Then again, they couldn't remember much.' But still, what's the harm in sharing a room?

"Master Wei, did something happen between you and HanGuang-Jun?"

"What? No! Of course not. What would make you think that? We're fine." Wei WuXian let out a fake laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

Wei WuXian bit his lip. Eyeing Master Wei, Lan SiZhui could clearly tell something was wrong but he wouldn't call the man out on it. If this was anything like their usual issues, it would be fixed by morning.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'm going to go back to the others. Enjoy your drink, Master Wei." Lan SiZhui smiled and got up.

"Yes, yes. Go have fun with your friends. This old man will be fine." He smiled back and waved him off.

Lan SiZhui walked back to where the disciples had been watching the conversation. They immediately bombarded him with questions the moment he sat down.

"So, is he okay?" Lan JingYi asked.

"He'll be fine by morning." Lan SiZhui said and drank some tea.

"Are you sure?" JinLing asked.

"Yes. You know how he is when he gets into an argument with HanGuang-Jun."

They all nodded and murmured in agreement. They'd all witnessed the ridiculous arguments that Wei WuXian would get into leaving him in a brooding mess when he lost. They all agreed, he'd be fine by morning.

"My precious disciples, I'm going upstairs. Don't stay up too late." Wei WuXian announced as he stood up.

He grabbed the half empty jug of liquor and saluted the group. He passed by them, ruffling JinLing's hair on the way.

"Yah! Don't do that." JinLing huffed and reached up to fix it.

"Good night." He laughed and waved.

"Good night, Master Wei." They replied.

"See, he's already acting normal." Lan SiZhui said with a smile.

"So annoying." JinLing muttered to himself as he rearranged his band.

***

It was hot.

That was Wei WuXian's immediate thought as his eyes opened. His body felt like it was on fire. He squirmed underneath the sheets. It was so hot. He took a deep breath. 

The heat, it was suffocating him.

Sitting up, he pushed the blanket off of him and started to strip. As the cool air hit his sweaty skin, a breath of relief escaped him for a second. But the feeling was short-lived as the heat surrounded burned hotter.

Taking deep breaths, he looked around the room. He knew there was a window in the room somewhere. But his vision was cloudy. The room didn't look like the one he stepped into earlier.

No. This room was much bigger. It was draped in dark silk. Blue and red. It looked like……. It looked like his and Lan Zhan's room.

_ Lan Zhan? _

_ Lan Zhan. _

_ Where was his beloved? All previous thoughts abandoned, he turned over to the other side of the bed. And there he was. _

Wait!

When did Lan Zhan get here? When did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was………. What was it?

Lan Zhan groaned softly and Wei WuXian's attention was again swept into the suffocating heat and the man next to him.

_ His Lan Zhan _

_ His beloved Lan Zhan. _

_ His sleeping robe was tied loosely, revealing his pale, toned chest. His usual stoic face was softer in his sleep. His pink lips parted slightly. _

_ 'I bet they taste as good as the look.' A sultry voice whispered into his head. _

_ A flare of heat shot through him. His mouth was suddenly dry. Wei Ying licked his lips and let them part as he took shallow breaths. _

_ His beloved Lan Zhan. _

_ He needed to touch him. _

A breeze flashed across Wei WuXian's chest and suddenly the fog in his mind cleared. What was happening to him. He looked down at himself. He was naked, sitting up in bed. Besides him was a sleeping Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan?

Yes. He came in earlier. And I told him that we could share the bed. Then got into bed and pretended to sleep. Wei WuXian remembered that much. But this heat, it wasn't there before. At the mention of it, his mind clouded again.

_ 'You have a promise, right?' The same voice came like a light caress across his ear. _

Yes! They did. A promise. But he couldn't remember it. What was it?

_ 'Everyday. You promised every day.' _

Yes! Yes! How could he forget?!

_ Lan Zhan's made another noise drawing the man deeper into the heat. _

_ Yes the promise and today…………. _

_ Today was Wei WuXian's day. _

_ Wei WuXian licked his lips again. Without hesitation, he pulled the blanket covering Lan Zhan off. He straddled the man and placed his hands on the man's chest, inside of his robe. The moment his bare palms touched Lan Zhan's skin, a groan escaped him. _

_ Yes. He could remember. The previous night was Lan Zhan's night. He could still feel the familiar aches that came with the wild and untamed energy that was Lan Zhan in ecstasy. And Wei Ying had promised to give it back ten times over. _

Yesterday? Wait.

Wei WuXian shook his head. No! Yesterday he slept alone. In a guest room, not with Lan Zhan. What was he doing? He started to move himself off of Lan Zhan when a voice whispered into his mind again.

_ 'Think carefully. Remember carefully. You splintered the headboard, remember? Look, the marks are right there.' _

_ Wei Ying looked up from Lan Zhan's and sure enough the marks from last night were there. Yes. They did sleep together yesterday. They always sleep together. _

_ He looked back down, his hands sliding down Lan Zhan's chest. His robe parted. The loose knit untangling and letting the robe split open. The heat that had started to dwindle with his doubt replenished itself. And suddenly his mouth was dry. _

_ He couldn't remove his eyes from Lan Zhan's chest. His perfectly toned, pale chest. Wei WuXian brushed his thumb over a nipple and bit his lip. He ran his thumb across it again. He leaned and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. A smirk appeared on his face. _

_ Yes. This felt right. _

  
  
  


Lan Wangji felt a jolt run through him. Someone was touching him. Someone was on top of him. It felt familiar. The alarm in him resided. Then he felt something wet touch. It was just for a second but a spike of heat ran through him.

And there it was again. Same spot. And then again and again. This time he felt teeth graze him. Everything was familiar about this. Something grazed the other side of his chest. Then again and again followed by the same wet feeling. A small groan escaped him. Then he heard a small chuckle.

_ 'Er gege.' _

_ The warm air tickled his ear. Another shiver ran through him. Each spot he was being touched was on fire. That fire started to seep into his body. He felt himself warming up. _

_ "Lan Zhan. I know you're awake." _

_ Wei Ying nipped at his bottom lip. His usual goto when he wanted Lan Zhan to look at him. _

_ Wei Ying? _

Wei Ying!

Lan Zhan's eyes flew open. And sure enough, Wei Ying's eyes were the first thing he saw. They weren't their usual color. No, they were red. A deep red that made Lan Zhan feel like his whole being was on fire. A fog filled his mind slowly, his sight blurring for a second.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan asked softly, his mouth suddenly dry.

_ "Oh you're awake. Good." Wei Ying smiled that devilish smile that Lan Zhan knew all too well. _

_ He had that look in his eyes. The same look he had last night. The look that caused Lan Zhan to lose control the night before. _

The night before? Wait. No. They weren't together the night before. In fact, they'd barely been in the same room for more than five minutes. 

What was happening? What were they doing? He had to stop this. His hands came up to capture Wei Ying's risking hands. But they were caught and pinned down by his side.

_ "Naughty, naughty Lan Zhan. Did you forget? Tonight is my night." Wei Ying whispered softly and brushed his lips against Lan Zhan's. _

_ Yes. How could he forget. It was Wei Ying's night. He could do whatever he wanted and Lan Zhan was looking forward to the creative ideas Wei Ying had in store for him. _

_ "Your night." Lan Zhan whispered softly as the fog in his mind expanded and a scorching heat surrounded him. _

_ "Don't worry. We're gonna have some fun." Wei Ying grinned. _

_ Leaning down, their lips connected and a satisfied, identical groan ran through them. With the familiar lips pressed against his, all doubts left Lan Zhan's mind. This was right. This is where he belonged. And who he belonged to. _

_ The urge to ravish Lan Zhan was so strong in Wei Ying that he almost abandoned all reason. But he caught himself. Wei Ying liked a slow burn. And he personally liked to watch Lan Zhan lose every bit of the control he tried to hold onto when Wei Ying took over. _

_ Wei Ying bit at Lan Zhan's lips softly. Sliding his tongue against the man's bottom lip. Lan Zhan's lips parted. Their tongues tangled slowly as Wei Ying french kissed him until they had to part to take a breath. _

_ Breathless, Wei Ying grinned as he caught the look in Lan Zhan's eyes. The man was slowly losing himself in the moment. _

_ 'Take what's yours.' The sultry whispered into the head. _

_ What's mine? _

_ Lan Zhan. _

_ Wei Ying pressed sift kisses down Lan Zhan's jaw to his neck and onto his chest. His hands, still encircling Lan Zhan's wrist, squeezed lightly. A chill went down Lan Zhan's spine. Wei Ying as Lan Zhan moaned softly. It thrilled him that Lan Zhan could easily pull out of the grip if he really wanted to but chose to let it be instead. _

_ He kissed down Lan Zhan's chest, leaving red marks in his wake. Another moan left Lan Zhan as Wei Ying flicked his nipples with his tongue as he did earlier then bit them softly. He could feel Wei Ying's smile against his body as the man made his way down his chest. Wei Ying bit the patch of skin right above Lan Zhan's navel. He could feel Lan Zhan body trembling in anticipation for what was to come. _

_ 'Just do it. Don't tease him.' The voice came. _

_ But the tease is the best part. Lan Zhan looked down at Wei Ying. Wei Ying caught his eye and winked. His hands let go off Lan Zhan, but Lan Zhan stayed as he was. He was waiting for Wei Ying's next move. _

_ The smile widened. Wei Ying pulled at the pants. Lan Zhan bit his lip. His eyes now matched the dark fiery red that Wei Ying's eyes had become. Without a second thought, Wei Ying pulled the pants and chucked him over his shoulder. _

_ Still maintaining eye contact with Lan Zhan, he allowed his fingers to dance up Lan Zhan's beautiful, long legs and to his waist. Lan Zhan's hips involuntarily pushed up. Wei Ying let out a soft laugh. He kneeled between Lan Zhan's open legs, one hand on Lan Zhan's waist. The other grabbed onto the standing erection in front of him. A deep groan came from as his head fell back and eyes closed tightly. _

_ His breath hiccuped as Wei Ying's hand tightened around for a split second before slowly moving up and down. A symphony of soft moans filled the room as Lan Zhan clutched at the sheets in his hands. _

_ Wei Ying watched as Lan Zhan slwoky let himself go. He leaned down and licked the tip. Lan Zhan's eyes opened, his head rising and he looked back down at Wei Ying. The man had the audacity to wink at him. _

_ Then Wei Ying took it into his mouth real slow, eyes staying on Lan Zhan. The thrill of satisfaction coursed through him as he watched the last bit of control drain from Lan Zhan's eyes. A recklessly loud and guttural groan came from Lan Zhan and it was music to Wei Ying's ears. _

_ Lan Zhan couldn't catch his breath. Wei Ying's mouth felt like heaven. Wei Ying licked the length of Lan Zhan's erection and swallowed it again. Another loud moan escaped Lan Zhan as Wei Ying repeated the movement over and over again. Lan Zhan's hips rose on their own, thrusting upward. The hand Wei Ying placed on his waist pushed him back down. Wei Ying held the erection one his free hand and licked the tip again. _

_ "Lan Zhan." He called in a deep sultry voice that only appeared in moments like this. _

_ It was in these moments that Lan Zhan felt the true power within Wei Ying. He could feel Wei Ying's voice deep inside his soul and that did something to him that he couldn't explain. _

_ "Lan Zhan." He repeated playfully and slowly jacked Lan Zhan's erection. _

_ "Mmn." Lan Zhan managed to reply as another moan came out. _

_ He was breathing harshly now as he felt his orgasm building up. Wei Ying smiled and let go. Moving up Lan Zhan's body, he threaded his fingers in Lan Zhan's hair with one hand and pressed the full length of his body against Lan Zhan's. A collective moan escaped them as their erections pressed against each other. _

_ Wei Ying's free hand took Lan Zhan's hand and placed it around their erections. Without being told to, Lan Zhan's hand held the two against each other and jacked them in unison. Wei Ying's hand came up and held Lan Zhan's chin. He kissed the man deeply and they both got lost in the moment. _

_ The hand in Lan Zhan's hair tightened and tugged. The second hand reached down and grabbed Lan Zhan's leg pulling it. Lan Zhan wrapped his leg around Wei Ying's hip as his hand movements sped up. Moans, groans and the occasional curses from Wei Ying filled the room as their orgasm neared.  _

_ "Fuck." Wei Ying cursed and bit down on Lan Zhan's bottom lip causing the other man to groan as they both orgasmed. They moaned loudly and Wei Ying kissed Lan Zhan harshly. The heat disappeared for a moment as they reached their high. Then it was back and burning hotter than before. _

_ 'Fuck him! This is your chance! Go for it!' The voice had turned increasingly eager as it egged on Wei WuXian. _

_ 'Do it! Do it now!" It sounded loudly at the forefront of his head. _

_ The heat was now at a point where it was all they knew. It was a fire that couldn't be doused so easily. _

_ "Lan Zhan, top or bottom?" Wei Ying asked almost breathlessly as he reached for the bedside cabinet. _

_ 'No questions! Just do it!' _

_ Lan Zhan didn't vocally reply as he tried to catch his breath. Instead he let his legs part. He stared at Wei Ying without a word. Wei Ying's eyes sparkled. He lived for moments like this. A compliant Lan Zhan was his favorite version. He kissed his man again and groped at the cabinet again. _

_ But it wasn't there. Annoyed, he broke the kiss, leaving Lan Zhan breathless again and turned to the bedside dresser where they kept a pot of salve. He could clearly see the dresser but as he reached to open the first drawer his hand couldn't grab onto it. _

_ Confused and extremely frustrated, he grabbed at it again. Once again, he caught nothing but air. That's when he heard banging on the door. _

_ The door? Who was at the door this late at night? _

_ 'Forget that! Focus! We only have one chance at this! Just do it! You don't need the salve, you've done this enough times already.' _

_ No! He couldn't risk hurting. It's been a while since they've done it this way. Once again a loud banging on the door had him turning his head to the door. Lan Zhan could now hear it as well _

"Master Wei! HunGuang-Jun! Are you in there?!" Wen Ning shouted as he banged on the door.

"Wen Ning?"

Wei WuXian's head started to hurt as it cleared for a second, then fog got dense and a voice screamed in his head.

_ 'NO! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT! PAY ATTENTION! LOOK AT YOUR LAN ZHAN! LOOK, HE'S WAITING FOR YOU!' _

_ Yes. Lan Zhan. _

_ He's waiting for me. He looked back down and caressed the man's face. He leaned and kissed him again. _

"Master Wei! Can you hear us?! HunGuang-Jun! Are you in there?!" The disciples stood outside the room who's door wouldn't open.

A thick, dark red fog covered the outline of the door. It was oozing from the crack in the door. Lan JingYi had first noticed it when he got up to use the bathroom. He went to knock but a strong force pushed him back into the opposite direction. He hit the wall with a thud. Slightly disoriented, he stood up and looked back at the door. Worried, he went to get Wen Ning and the rest.

The group now outside the door trying to figure what was happening. Whenever someone tried to open the door, they were thrown back. Wen Ning was the only one who could resist whatever was keeping them entering. But even he couldn't open the door.

"Master Wei! HunGuang-Jun! Answer me!" Wen Ning yelled and kicked the door hard enough that it shuttered.

Both Wei Ying and Lan Zhan froze as Wen Ning's broke the fog in their minds.

"Master Wei! If you can hear me something is happening! Something happened!" He yelled again and kicked the door again.

The door frame shuttered violently and the fog lashed out, throwing Wen Ning back into the wall. The disciples were in state of shock as they watched Wen Ning fly into the wall, splintering it and leaving a huge dent. He crashed loudly. Loud enough for the sound to reach both Wei Ying and Lan Zhan.

"Lan Zhan? What's happening? What are we…."

_ 'NO! NO! NO! DO NOT GET DISTRACTED! PAY ATTENTION!' The voice angrily screamed into his head. _

Gone was the sultry voice that Wei WuXian had heard the first time. Now it was a shrill, high pitched voice that irritated him. He covered his ears as he rolled off of Lan Zhan's body. 

"Lan Zhan!" He shouted as pain spiked in his temple.

Lan Zhan clutched his head as the voice invaded his head. Suddenly the image of the room shifted. Gone was the familiar reds and blues that usually covered their room. Lan Zhan blinked rapidly as the room focused. They were surrounded by a thick red fog. The fog swelled.

_ 'NO! YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME! DO IT NOW! NOW!' The voice filled Wei WuXian's head. _

"Master Wei! HanGuang-Jun! Listen to my voice! You need to fight whatever this is!" Wen Ning yelled out again as he crawled out the wall and made his way back to the door.

He kicked the door again and it shuttered even more violently. He looked back at the scared and worried looking kids.

"Do you have any spirit deflection talismans?" He asked.

"How do you know it's a spirit? What if they just put up a ward to keep us out so?" JinLing said, trying to rationalize the situation but still checked the pockets of his robe.

"HanGuang-Jun wouldn't use this type of ward that causes harm. And Master Wei is still getting his energy back. In his current state he couldn't create something of this caliber. Plus, he also wouldn't create a ward that hurts you all." Wen Ning explained as he kicked the door harder.

The door finally started to splinter.

"We found some! We found some talismans." Lan JingYi shouted as he came running back from their room.

"Good. Now use them." Wen Ning instructed them.

Lining up behind him, each disciple pulled out a talisman. And in an almost rehearsed fashion they threw the talismans at the door. As the talismans came into contact with the fog they burned but the fog diminished a bit.

Inside the room, Lan Zhan's mind started to clear for a second as Wen Ning's voice echoed through the room. The voice continued to scream into Wei Ying's mind. He clutched his head as the heat on his skin had turned into pain. Since he was no longer touching Lan Zhan, the heat didn't affect him.

"Lan Zhan!" Wei WuXian screamed out again.

Hearing Wei Ying's pain filled voice, Lan Zhan had a moment of clarity. His hand flew out with a flourish and his guqin appeared. He pulled up his sleeping robe and tight it around him. Before his mind could be clouded again, he started to play Rest. The fog started moving away from rapidly and toward the gaps surrounding the window. Whatever it was, it was trying to escape. Now the voice was no longer just in Wei WuXian's head.

'No! No! No! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!' It screeched.

The painful heat surrounding Wei WuXian quickly disappeared. The voice was still screaming at a very high pitch. But it was no longer in his head. As he collected his thoughts, he could suddenly hear the beautiful notes of Lan Wangji's guqin. His mind started to clear and he could finally start to make sense of what was happening. He grabbed his robe from the chair and tugged it on.

Still a bit dizzy, he pulled out his flute. Fumbling, he also pulled a spirit container that he had made for the disciples to recreate. But that would have to wait. Taking a few shaky breaths, he started to play. It took a few tries but he finally started to match the harmony of Lan Zhan's guqin.

Outside the door, the fog retreated quickly. Wen Ning kicked the door once more and this time the door flew open. Wen Ning and the disciples rushed in. Wei WuXian stood by the bed looking like he'd been in a losing fight, his flute held up to his mouth and a pissed off look on his face. He played it in harmony with the song being played by the guqin. Lan Wangji's usual stoic looked just as pissed as Wei WuXian's. He sat in the bed in his sleeping robe and looked like he'd also been in a losing fight.

The red fog had shrunk as it tried to resist the call of the song. The disciples watched in awe as the duet between the two men pulled the spirit back from the window. It screeched and yelled. Both men put even more force into the song making it more powerful. It overwhelmed the spirit and the fog screamed out as it was sucked into the soul container in front of Wei WuXian. The moment the last of it was sucked in, Wei WuXian sealed it. Pricking his finger, he drew an extra powerful symbol onto the container to make sure it wouldn't escape.

Finally, the room was quiet. The disciples stood in the doorway in awe. Many of them hadn't seen Master Wei or HunGuang-Jun in this state. They'd also never actually seen Master Wei play. It was indeed a sight to behold. Wen Ning and JinLing ran over to Wei WuXian, who looked like a light breeze could knock him over. Meanwhile, Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi ran over to HunGuang-Jun.

"Are you all right?" They all asked almost in unison.

Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji made eye contact from the where respectively.

"No."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop almost 5k words. 😬 
> 
> If you didn't get what happened before I'll explain.
> 
> Wei WuXian was possessed by a spirit which recreated one of his memories with Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji was brought into the memory by Wei WuXian. And the two started to recreate the memory the spirit was reminding them of.
> 
> Why? You ask.
> 
> Find out the next time I find the energy to write the next chapter.
> 
> 🤗🤔 pew pew


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I swear I'm alive. 😳 I'm just trying to survive my senior year of college 🤙 Enjoy

"This isn't going to work. This isn't going to work."

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

"It's drying up! The pool is drying up!"

"The last night I dipped into it, it drastically went down. But then it went back up. What's happening?! What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!"

"Everyone quiet! " The darkest figure in the room stepped into the room. He was surrounded by shadows. Walking through the crowd, he went directly up to the pool basin.

It looked into the bloody basin, where the pool of the blood had started decreasing. Becoming less and less as time went on. 'It cannot go on like this', he thought. It needed to do something.

"Sir maybe, maybe if you let them fall in love again then take the heart a second time?" A voice came from the crowd.

It looked around for the owner of the voice and found it in the far corner. The hooded figure seemed familiar, but also out of place. 

It looked over the person before coming to a conclusion. 'This person is alive.' What could they be doing here. The dark figure even didn't question it. Instead it stepped forward as the shadows coalesced around it.

"And how do you propose that?" It asked the hooded figure. It's voice sounding less human and more like a nagging whine in the back of someone's head.

"Let them be. It's already happening. Soon they'll remember. And at that point, you can strike them. Nothing purer than new love. Well new old love."

"And what do you get out of this."

The figure stayed silent for awhile. Seconds passed by slowly before he raised his head. His eyes flashed red before settling into a dark cold stare.

"Mo XuanYu.*

***

"So are you just going to pretend that it didn't happen?" Jiang Cheng caught the peach Wei WuXian was throwing and bit into it.

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about?" He replied and grabbed another peach from the basket by his head.

The two were relaxing under a huge tree by the training ground. They had just finished training some of the newer disciples. Wei WuXian had taken off his training robes and was laying down on top of it, completely shirtless. An arm under his head and the other throwing and catching a peach. His skin was very tanned indicating the amount of time he spent outside recently. One look at his chest could make a person wince in pain. Granted several weeks had passed since the ordeal but the round scar was still quite visible. The scars would probably be around for a while longer before fading into small reminders. Jiang Cheng sat by his head. Shoes and feet crossed like Wei WuXian, he leaned against the trunk of the tree. His training robes hung open and much like Wei WuXian he had a significant tan. Wei WuXian had his eyes closed and was perfectly still as if he was sleeping.

Jiang Cheng looked down at the idiot next to him with a raised brow.

"Really? This is how you want to play this?"

No, it wasn't. But playing it the other way was just not something he was ready for right now.

"No idea what you mean."

Jiang Cheng finished the peach and dropped it on Wei WuXian's forehead. Wei WuXian wiped his forehead in disgust.

"Stop being gross. Aren't you supposed to be a leader or something?"

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to remember your memories or something?"

"Touchè."

Jiang Cheng once again grabbed the peach Wei WuXian had and bit into it. Without pause, Wei WuXian grabbed another from the basket and resumed tossing.

A silence washed over them. The soft sounds of Wei WuXian catching the peach filled the space. Mixing with the occasional calls of different birds, it was peaceful.

"You can't keep doing this." Jiang Cheng finally said followed by a soft crunch.

"Yes, I can." Wei WuXian immediately replied then regretted it.

"Ah so you admit you are doing something and also that you are very much aware of what you are doing?" Jiang Cheng grinned as Wei WuXian faces scrunched up in annoyance.

Eyes still closed, Wei WuXian stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"You're annoying. Go away." He said to him.

"Nope. We're gonna talk about this. HanGuang-Jun has been here for a week and I haven't seen the two of you talk unless forced to. You know I'm not one for small talk and there's too many people visiting these days. Your lack of consistent conversation is making dinner completely unbearable. You're supposed to be the host."

"Technically you're the host. I'm just staying here for a bit."

"Shut up, you're not a guest. You're my brother, therefore my co-host. And this weird unspoken thing you've got going on with HanGuang-Jun is driving everyone nuts."

" Everyone?" Wei WuXian peeked at Jiang Cheng with one eye.

"Yes everyone. Did you know he's been off his game. Making mistakes on shit that he normally wouldn't. And he's stopped talking."

"It's not like he talked alot before anyway."

"Yes but at least you could hold a conversation. He doesn't even talk to his brother. ZeWu Jun is very worried."

"You talk to ZeWu Jun?" Wei WuXian raised a brow, his eye still focused on Jiang Cheng.

"Of course I do. Both of our brothers died then came back to life then stopped talking to each other and half the world. I'm probably the only person who understands the bullshit he's going through." He scoffed as his face twisted in annoyance.

"And because large distances mess with both of your Qi's. We had to create the visiting schedule so that you both won't pass out in the middle of day. We thought you'd both take this opportunity to get your memories back but instead both of you are acting like awkward one night stands."

Wei WuXian choked on his peach and started coughing at the last part of Jiang Cheng's spiel. His eyes snapped open and then shut back as he cleared his throat. Jiang Cheng cocked his head to the side. It took a moment but as the dots connected, his lips curled into a lecherous grin.

"You didn't?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

Wei WuXian stayed silent. But if the resounding blush on his face and neck and ears and chest was anything to go by, Jiang Cheng could figure out the situation.

"Oh my god?! You did!" He burst out into a fit of laughter.

Wei WuXian covered his face, completely rolling over so that he was now laying on his stomach. Face buried in his arms.

"Wei Ying, you idiot! Why are you embarrassed over something so trivial." Jiang Cheng continued laughing.

"Oh my. The amount of times I've had to share the room next door to you and had to listen to your incredibly loud sex noises. Then deal with your shameless behavior the next morning. You're telling me that you two had sex and now can't face each other."

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX! NOW STOPPING YELLING!" Wei WuXian yelled and chucked a peach pit at Jiang Cheng's mouth.

"Out here telling everyone my business." Wei WuXian mumbled to himself completely mortified at the current situation.

Easily deflecting it, Jiang Cheng kept laughing for a bit longer. Eventually, the laughter slowly calmed down leaving only the occasional snicker or chuckle. A moment of silence passed before Wei WuXian finally spoke up.

"Are you done?"

"For now, yes. Now please explain what happened."

"Didn't Jin Ling tell you what happened?"

"He only told me you all got attacked by some kind of spirit. When I asked him for more details he turned red and fled the room." Jiang Cheng laughed again.

"We were attacked by a spirit. It was a virgin spirit." Wei WuXian mumbled.

"A virgin spirit? I haven't come across one before. What did it do to you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"At this point I need to know." Jiang Cheng grinned.

With a defeated sigh, Wei WuXian looked up. Resting his chin on his folded arms, he glanced at the grinning man in front.

"Virgin spirits feed off the sexual energy of people by making them relive one of their more intense sexual interactions. Whichever memory they find first that would generate the most energy for them to feed off of, they trigger the memory. The people involved in the memory relive it over and over till the spirit drains them." Wei WuXian explained in a detached voice, trying to not to remember the situation.

"So the two of you were reliving a memory and……" Jiang Cheng prompted.

"It was very…..ehem….uh… it was very life-like. We almost lost ourselves but Wen Ning noticed something was off and managed to cause enough of a disturbance for us to regain control of our senses. We managed to subdue it." Wei WuXian continued as the blush grew.

"Alright. So this is what's making the two of you weird. Wei Ying, you've got to move pass this. I'm sure there's many more such memories stored away in your head. If you let this stop you two from returning to normal, it'd be stupid."

Wei WuXian groaned and buried his face into his arms again.

"I know. I know! I've come to accept that fact. It's not that that's making me awkward and weird."

"Hmm? Then what is it?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Everytime I see the images from that memory pop into my head and I lose myself in the feeling and get hard and then I feel like a pervert and I can't look him in the eye without seeing his teary lust filled eyes and hearing him moan and it just drives me nuts cause I really wanted to continue but I know we can't cause hello I don't even remember my life with him. So now I'm just stuck in a perpetual state of horniness and with an endless loop of his moans playing in my head whenever he gets within smelling distance of me. He smells so good!" He said in one elongated breath without any breaks or pauses due to the sheer embarrassment of saying what he had been holding to himself for so long out loud.

Jiang Cheng took a second to process all that was thrown at him. Then hummed to himself.

"First of all, ew…"

"You asked!" Wei WuXian whined.

"I know. Still doesn't make it less gross for me to hear about my brother's hormonal reaction to his husband. Second, who says you can't finish what you started. I'm sure Hanguang Jun is going through the same thing you are. The two of you were like insatiable teenagers going puberty whenever you were around each other. And I'm sure the feeling you're having now is mutual. Maybe just having sex will unlock the rest of your memories. Actually we thought about suggesting that method but the two of you freaked out over a kiss. Imagine what would've happened if we suggested more." Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and grabbed a peach.

"Are you suggesting that me and Lan Wangji should just go make love in hopes of it triggering the rest of our memories?" Wei WuXian looked up at Jiang Cheng.

"No." Jiang Cheng grinned and looked down at Wei WuXian.

"I'm suggesting you two should fuck just to do it. The memories being triggered is just a bonus."

Stunned, Wei WuXian jaw dropped at his words. Jiang Cheng laughed loudly and put the peach in his hand into Wei WuXian mouth.

"You should practice."

Wei WuXian choked and spit the peach out. Jiang Cheng fell over laughing.

***

Lan Wangji laid in his bed but couldn't sleep. It was past time for him to sleep. Usually he could easily fall asleep, despite the turmoil of his thoughts. But tonight he couldn't. Taking slow even breaths he closed his eyes again.

Wei WuXian face flashed across his mind. His soft pants and calls, "~Lan Zhan~", brushed against his ears. The way his soft but slightly calloused hands against his body. The weight of him straddled across Lan Zhan hips. The feel of his slim waistline that fit beautifully into Lan Zhan's hold.

Breathing hard, Lan Zhan sat up in his bed. His hair falling onto his chest. The front of sleeping robes open. One side hanging precariously on his shoulder. Sitting in the dark wasn't helping as the image in his was projected into the dark canvass in front of him. Images of We Ying in suggestive and incredibly flexible positions flashed before him. With a snap of his fingers, the candles in the room flickered on.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. If it wasn't for the fact that the virgin spirit was locked away at his home with ZeWu Jun, he would think that he was being possessed again. He placed a hand on his beating chest. 

He was losing mind. That had to be it. There's no way that one night could take over his life. But it had, hadn't it. That one memory triggered a series of similar memories for him. He wasn't sure if it had for Wei WuXian. But it's not like he could just go talk to him.

No. Just being in Wei Ying's presence lit a fire in the pit of his stomach. His eyes, his hands, his lips, the way he flicked his tongue out when he was annoyed. His very being drove Lan Zhan crazy. He had been reverted to a teenage boy who couldn't control his boners. It was immensely embarrassing and made him feel extremely perverted. He shouldn't be getting hard over a whiff of Wei Ying as he brushed past him.

Letting out a defeated groan, he fell back into the bed and stared at the ceiling. Wei WuXian's pavilion was merely 15 feet away. He could just get up and walk over. Easily said than done. What was he gonna say when he got there anyway?

'Hey I have a persistent boner that can only be relieved by you. How do I know? Oh because I've tried. Anyway, care to help?' Lan Zhan covered his face. 

This wasn't him. He didn't fall prey to his urges. He wasn't weak willed. He could suck it up. He could power through this. Nodding to himself, he clenched his fist. He had the willpower to get through this. 

He took another deep breath and tried to calm himself. He allowed himself to relax as much as possible then started texting the Lan sect rules to himself.

"HanGuang-Jun? Are you awake?" 

Lan Wangji's eyes shot open and he sat up, annoyed. The person knocked a second time.

"HanGuang-Jun, I have a message from your brother. He told me to make sure you received it as soon as possible." The messenger continued.

Sighing, he stood and and walked over to the door. Too tired to even close his robes fully, he opened the door as the messenger went to block again.

"Lan Zhan, the messenger left a l….."

They both froze. Wei Ying, looking down at the letter he had taken from the messenger he met on the way to Lan Zhan's door. His fist resting against Lan Zhan's bare chest instead of the door that was supposed to be there. Lan Zhan's mouth hung slightly open as the words of greeting he had for the messenger disappeared. They stood there, frozen for several minutes before Wei WuXian realized where his hand was resting and pulled his arm back fast enough to cause whiplash.

  
He cleared his throat, started to speak and realized no words were coming out. Then clearly his throat again and without making eye contact held out the letter.

"Letter for you." He said, his voice cracking slightly as he stared at Lan Zhan's lower body.

How could he not notice before what a pretty belly button Lan Zhan had. He swallowed back his words and waited for Lan Zhan to take the letter.

Like Wei Ying, Lan Zhan couldn't form words properly at first. His first instinct was to pull Wei WuXian into his room but stopped himself. Just the feel of Wei Ying's knuckles brushing against his chest had thrown him for a loop. When Wei Ying retracted his hand, he had to stop himself from reaching and holding the fist to his chest. Ignoring the fact that most of chest was now exposed due to the light breeze in the air, he felt a shiver run through as Wei WuXian spoke.

A perfectly folded white letter was sitting in the palm of his partially outstretched hand. Barely breathing, Lan Zhan reached out and gingerly picked up the letter. Doing everything he could to not make contact with Wei Ying. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did.

"Thank you." Lan Zhan whispered softly.

The sound of Lan Zhan's voice washed over him. His body felt like it was on fire. His reaction should not be this drastic. This was ridiculous.

"What was so urgent that he sent a letter so late at night?" Wei WuXian asked, trying to diffuse the weird charged tension between the two.

"I haven't been sleeping recently and asked him to look into my symptoms. I assume this is his reply." Lan Zhan replied softly.

Him too? Maybe Jiang Cheng was right. Whatever was affecting him was probably affecting Lan Wangji as well.

"Oh, well what does it say? I've always been experiencing something similar." Wei WuXian continued speaking, eyes focused on Lan Zhan's belly button.

"I'll open it. One moment."

Lan Zhan didn't offer him entrance and Wei Ying didn't ask. It was as if they knew what would happen if they both entered the room and closed the door behind them. And needing to keep a rational mindset, they unconsciously agreed to stay outside in the cool air. The soft sounds of Lan Zhan opening the letter floated around them. Then a pause as Lan Zhan read the letter. Followed by a small intake of breath. Something that Wei WuXian wouldn't usually think twice about but this time he echoed it and finally looked up.

A look flashed over Lan Zhan's face. Wei WuXian took a step forward into Lan Zhan's space. Their breaths mingled and Wei Ying could smell that intoxicating scent of Lan Zhan. Eyes fluttering closed, his head fell forward and their foreheads touched.

"What did it say?" Wei WuXian asked breathlessly.

"He found out what was wrong with me. With us." Lan Zhan's voice drifted into Wei Ying's ears.

"And?" Wei Ying turned his face in, his nose brushing against Lan Zhan's cheek.

"You know what it says."

"Is he sure?"

"Yes."

"And we'll be fine?"

"Yes."

"....... And _we'll_ be fine?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Yes."

"Lan Zhan, may I come in?"

"... Yes."

The two men rushed into the room. The previously lit candles going out as they rushed by. The sound of clothes falling to the ground filled the space.

The letter fluttered to the ground, just inside the door as it slammed shut.

_Dear Brother,_

_I've confirmed that you are experiencing Alluring Touch. The virgin spirit left a piece of itself on you two in hopes of you and Wei WuXian finishing its job. Your foresight has indeed come in handy. Had you succumbed to the touch, it would've fed off you both and grown strong enough to escape it's bonds. Luckily your great brother, with the help of the elders, was able to disperse the connection between you and Wei WuXian and the spirit. Unfortunately, you'll still feel the effects of the Alluring Touch until you, for lack of better words, consummate the already initiated ritual. Rest easy knowing no matter what you choose to do both you and Wei WuXian will be safe. Please inform Wei WuXian this is also doubled as my reply to his inquiry. Be well. We'll talk more when you and Wei WuXian arrive later this week._

_Sincerely Your Brother,_  
_ZeWu Jun_

***


End file.
